Nocturna
by RareGarynite
Summary: Follow Cole and Malon through the Nocturna region as they tackle contests, battles, meet new people, and strengthen their bond with their pokémon! But not all is as perfect and cheery in this new region as it seems with a new evil lurking in the horizon. Each of them hold secrets that just might cause catastrophe if left hidden, but what they don't know can't hurt them, right?
1. Beginnings

**Cole**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I bolted straight up in my bed. Today was the day. All my life I had been waiting for this opportunity to present itself and finally, I have the chance.

Throwing off my pajamas and changing into traveler's clothes, I picked up my pre-packed bag and bolted downstairs.

"Mom!" I called. "I'm going to Professor Redwood's!"

I was out the door before she had the chance to respond.

My family lived in the most recently founded region: Nocturna. It had four sectors to it: Hogwarts, Galapagos, Hyrule and Camelot. Hogwarts was the school section. All kids attended school in the Hogwarts section. It had no houses: all schools. Hogwarts was the smallest section with only one gym leader.

The next sector, Galapagos, was the vacation resort sector. It had housing, gyms and all sorts of fun things. Only rich people lived in Galapagos. Most everyone else just vacationed there.

The third sector: Hyrule, was the contest capital of the world. It held nine hundred contests every year and even had a separate league of contests. There was the Hyrule League and the Standard League, which incorporated the Hoenn and Sinnoh contests. Hyrule had suburban housing and gyms also. It was the largest sector.

The last sector, Camelot, was the oldest sector. Most of its housing was 'urban', even though the entire sector was set up medieval-style. It was battling centered and had the most number of gyms in it. Camelot was known for its generic set-up and battling styles.

The capital of Nocturna was Rivendell. Rivendell was the biggest city in Nocturna, and had markets, political headquarters and housing galore. Rivendell had no gyms in it, but housed the Pokémon Laboratory for Professor Redwood, the leading expert in Pokémon growth and evolution.

Anyways, I lived in Camelot, and took the mono-rail to Hogwarts everyday, where I attended the Rubia Fallis Specialty School with my best friend, Malon. We both specialized in Inter-Coordination and Battling Styles, which is just a fancy word for Trainer and Coordinator mashed together.

Malon lived in Hyrule, and I really didn't know much about her personal life. I had never been to her house, but she had been to mine plenty of times. I knew she had a large family, but that was it.

Anyways, back to the story. I rushed to the Monorail station, hoping to catch the 8:30 train to Rivendell.

I was just on time. Shoving my way through the crowded aisle, I found a seat next to an old man.

I ignored him and started chewing on my fingernails. I was hoping for a Snover, but you couldn't request starters.

Oh, that was another thing. In Nocturna, there were no newly discovered Pokémon. For starters, three Pokémon were strategically selected by a computer and you could pick from those three. They could be any type, but were always level 10.

When the Monorail stopped at Rivendell, I jumped out and caught a Blue Taxi to the Laboratory. There were five kids already at the front gate, waiting for Professor Redwood to come and give them their choices at 9:00.

I spotted Malon playing on some gaming device. Walking up to her, I stood next to her and waited until she noticed me, which was a long time.

When she looked up to see if Professor Redwood had opened the gates, she spotted me.

"Hey," I said.

She shot me a withering glance and went back to playing her device.

I rolled my eyes and we spent the rest of the time in silence.

When Professor Redwood's assistants came and opened the gates, there was a rush to get in. I sprinted to the front doors and found myself second in line, only to Malon. She doesn't like physical movement, but _man _she can _run_ when she wants to.

I don't know how Malon did because after you get your Pokémon, you exit through the back door. All I knew was, this was the start of something new.

**Malon**

I jolted awake, twitching slightly, and rather shocked. I wasn't surprised, in fact, I was kinda expecting this. No, I was literally shocked, meaning my sister's, Luna, Ampharos hit me with its Thunder.

Most people would've screamed, or shrieked, or wet themselves, but I didn't knowing full well what my sister's reaction to being woken up would be. My sister is not a morning person, not even close. That and the fact my sister scares me. Well, this one anyways. The other three don't scare me as much, even though they're all older. My brothers don't either for that matter. Not the one in law, not the two by blood. She's really the only scary one. Not that I would want to get on my other siblings' bad sides, no siree, not this little sister.

I rolled out of bed, and checked my alarm clock, stretching and yawning, my red orange hair being the mess it typically is at 6:37 am. Might as well get something done. I changed into a pair of Capri's and a green graphic tee with a Dragonair and the moon with a face on it. I grabbed the first two socks, put them on, and realized that I forgot something. Something important. Something to do with my brother, and Pokémon.

As I put on my bright blue chucks, I remembered. I was going to get a Pokémon today. And start my journey. And do all kinds of stuff. And I wasn't even packed. No big deal, I can do that later. And I have to be at my brother's lab by 10 am, and I have to get to the monorail at 9.

Wait a second, how did Ampharos get in my room? Did Luna do this on purpose? Is she awake? Does she have a plan for my hair? Is anyone else awake? I shuffled over to my door, yanked it open, and headed downstairs, looking for answers.

As soon as I set foot in the kitchen, the bright lights and smell of sizzling fat assaulted me. Sitting at the table were my sisters Luna, Blaire, and Taylor, my mom, Snowball, my dad, Patricia, and my oldest brother, Will, bustling around.

"Good morning, Booger Brains! Ready to start your journey?" I smiled at Will's nickname for me.

"As soon as I pack my bag I will. What are you cooking?"

"Bacon, sausage, gravy, egg soufflé, and chocolate chip pancakes," he replied, flipping some pancakes over.

"You haven't packed your bag?" my mom stared me down, "I told you to do that last night!"

"I was busy," I defended.

"Finishing season two of Sherlock?" my dad asked.

"Maybe,"

"Let the hiatus begin," Blaire announced.

You can guess how the morning played out from there. Soon enough I was on a monorail, speeding away from my hometown of Kakoriko Village, Hyrule, and on my way to my brother's lab in Rivendell. By the way, the name's Malon. And I really hope I didn't forget anything important.


	2. Redwood's Laboratory

**Cole**

As I walked through the pristine corridors of the laboratory, I thought about the Pokémon that I might get. It could be anything, a Sentret, or a Geodude.

When I reached the door to Professor Redwood's research room, I took a deep breath and walked in.

The Professor was standing behind a pristine sort of dais in the middle of the room. It was hexagonal in shape and had a black top with white sides, and pulsing blue lines that formed a Poké-Ball. On it was a single Poké-Ball.

"Hello Cole," Professor Redwood said.

I wondered how he knew my name.

"Here's how this is going to work. We've run a scan and found the top three Pokémon for you based on personality and type-traits. Sitting on this table is your top projected choice. You may release this Pokémon to see what it is," Professor Redwood leaned on the table with two arms, looking at me expectantly.

I could see now; this was a game of logic and calculations. I picked up the Poké-Ball, and threw it in the air.

"Bonsly!" It called.

I face-palmed.

"Obviously not your favorite," Professor Redwood commented and hit a button on his side of the dais.

Another Poké-Ball slide up from the center of the dais. I picked it up and released it.

"Eevee!" It called, frisking around playfully.

I took a deep breath and reached over the dais, tapping the button again.

Professor Redwood looked at me over his glasses, but said nothing.

Up popped the third Poké-Ball and up it soared.

"Snubbull!" It grunted.

I stared at the choices, licking my lips. "And these are my projected Pokémon?" I asked sarcastically.

It was obviously missed on Professor Redwood. "Yes. Is there a problem with them?"

I shook my head, withholding a smile.

I was about to pick Eevee, when a women in a lab-coat rushed in. She whispered something in Redwood's ear and then rushed out again.

The Professor stood, stunned for a moment, and then blinked at me. "You may pick two Pokémon, Evan," he said.

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"Pick two Pokémon!" he snapped.

I jumped and quickly made my decision. "Eevee and Snubbull, please," I requested.

He nodded and gave me the two Poké-Balls, rushing me out the back door.

Before he closed the door behind him, I heard him say, "Cancel all the other starter appointments for the day. Tell them to come back tomorrow."

I stood, blinking in the early sunlight, confused, excited and dumbfounded, loaded down with two new Pokémon.

Celebi knows what my mother will think of this.

**Malon**

I sprinted through the gate, eager to see what I would get as my first Pokémon. Well, I guess I was happy to see my brother too, I haven't seen him in a while. I weaved in and out of lab assistants, desks, and pushed aside new trainers trying to get to get ahead of me.

I burst through the door to the room where trainers get their Pokémon, remembering the tour I was given every one of the 17 times I had visited. His secretary must really like giving tours.

"Hey, Redwood, how you been?" I panted, greeting my brother.

"Good, you are you?"

"Out of breath, give me a sec. Please," I leaned against a table for support.

Completely ignoring me, he continued, "So you can either have-"

"Professor Redwood!" a seemingly insane woman in a lab coat and too high heels stumbled into the door. Holding a slip of paper, she scurried over to my brother and whispered something in his ear.

He nodded and continued, "You can have Dratini, Psyduck, or Seedot,"

"Dratini!" I practically screamed.

"But you also have to keep this with you," he pulled out a strange looking egg.

Recognizing it as a Pokémon egg, I replied, "What's in it?"

"We don't know, we want you to hatch it,"

"Redwood, is this a Galvantula egg?" I demanded.

"I don't know, it could be,"

"It better not be," you see, I have a severe fear of Galvantula and Ariados. And my brother loves to mess with people, especially me, "Wait a sec., how did that fit in your lab coat?"

He smirked, "Here's your Poké-dex, and some Poké-balls. I've gotta do the next person, so you should probably go,"

"Bye!"

I went out the back door and released my Dratini, "Hi there! My name's Malon, and I'm your new trainer! Before we start our journey, I'm gonna introduce you to my friend Cole, who's also a new trainer."

I expected Dratini to be shy, but not this one. She just cuddled up to me and made little happy noises. Well, that was easy. I expected befriending her to be harder. Go figure.


	3. Rivendell

**Cole**

When my eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, I saw Malon leaning against a fence post, a dratini curled around her neck, a jet black egg resting in the crook of her arm.

She looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Took you a long time," she commented.

I glared at her and started down the road toward my house.

"Where are you going?!" she yelled after me.

I stopped and slowly turned around. "I'm going back to my _house_," I replied.

She pushed off the fence and walked up to me, her Doctor Who charm-thingie tinkling against her neck. "Aren't you gonna go on a journey?" she asked, staring at me like there was only one answer.

With Malon, there probably was only one correct answer.

I sighed. "Yes, but I need to go pack my things," I said.

She gave me one of her signature looks. Throwing me my duffle bag, which was already packed, she said, "I went to your house while you were taking so long and got your mom to pack your things for you. Now come along, Pond/Cole! We have adventures just waiting to happen!" Malon walked off down the path, spreading her arms like she was stretching.

I sighed and shook my head. Malon could be a little…well…everything at times.

We decided to head into Hyrule first and challenge all the gyms and contests there first. Walking out of the Science District of Rivendell, where the Laboratory and other research facilities were located, we turned onto Main Street and walked towards the Transportation District.

Since Rivendell is such a huge city, the architects decided to create districts that classified each area of Rivendell so that tourism and the general flow of traffic could be more organized. There were five districts of Rivendell: Science, Transportation, Business, Residential, and Art. Each district title is pretty self-explanatory, but the Art District incorporates the parks, museums, art galleries, contest arena, and all sorts of other things like that.

When we arrived in the Transportation District after a long walk of silence, I grabbed a brochure off a little welcome booth on the sidewalk. Rivendell was built modeled after Lumiose City in the far-off Kalos region. It had the same style of architecture and looked very similar. The only difference was that instead of streets, Rivendell had waterways, with gondolas instead of cars. There were still cobblestone sidewalks, but the main area of traffic was in the water.

"It says here that the Mono-Rail Station can be found on the eastern side of the Transportation District. It also says that we'll need to present our Trainer Cards so that we register for a Pokémon League Discount," I commented as we walked into a café for lunch.

Cafés could be found in any district in Rivendell. Since they were such a source of income for the city, they decided to exempt the cafés from the restrictions of the districts.

"What's a Pokémon League Discount?" Malon asked as she sat down at a booth and picked up a menu.

"I have no idea," I answered, furrowing my eyebrows and searching through the brochure "Cole, is it just me, or does this café have a horrible color combination?" Malon asked, looking up at the ceiling and walls with a horrible expression on her face. "Who puts chartreuse with indigo?!"

I looked up. I hadn't noticed the café at all really. It was horrid though. The wooden walls were painted indigo and the ceiling fans were chartreuse. The ceiling itself was a deep maroon, and the posters that hung around the walls displaying old pokémon musicals were outlined in an orange frame.

"Are these people color-blind?" I asked incredulously.

Malon shook her head and went back to looking at the menu.

When the waitress came over, Malon ordered a blukberry pie and oran juice. I settled for the sitrus-and-iapapa smoothie and and a rawst soup to cool me off. It was a hot day and I was sweating like crazy.

We ate in silence for a long time, then I looked at my watch. "Holy Celebi, Malon, we have to go! The Mono-Rail leaves in five minutes!" I said as I grabbed my bag and toss three Poké-Dollars onto the table.

Malon was out the door quicker than I could say 'hurry up.' I ran after her and we arrived at the station just as the Mono-Rail was pulling out.

I groaned and sank down onto the hard, plastic waiting chairs. "Now what? How are we gonna get to Hyrule now?"

Malon gave me one of her signature looks. "There are other trains to Hyrule, Cole. We just have to wait a while. I'll ask the lady." She walked up to the receptionist's desk and waited in the line.

After a while, she came back and sat down next to me. "The next Mono-Rail to Hyrule is in three hours, but that's to Kakoriko Village, and we do not want to go there."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her. "Why not? I've heard that's a really nice place. There's a contest happening there soon too."

She glared at me. "We are not going to Kakoriko Village. The next closest Mono-Rail to Hyrule is to the Lost Woods. There's a gym there, and a contest in Faron Woods, which is literally about a five minute walk from the Lost Woods. I already bought us tickets. The train leaves at seven tonight. We'll have to find a way to entertain ourselves until then. Can we do that?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled mischievously. "I think we can. Are you thinking of a certain restaurant with a certain kelpsy-mago-watmel-pamtre smoothie and rabuta-ganlon-salac soup?"

Malon looked at me incredulously. "No, I was thinking of the Poké-Zip building."

"What's that?" I asked.

Malon stared at me. "You've never heard of the Poké-Zip building? It's the place where you go in and tell the lady at the counter what your Zip Address is for your Poké-dex and depending on how many digits match a randomly drawn number, you get different prizes. I want a pokémon from it."

"How many digits have to match for you to get a pokémon?" I questioned.

"Six," Malon replied. "And you can keep trying for only fifty Poké-Dollars. They pull a different number each time."

I shook my head. "Okay, but I'm going to the restaurant. I'll meet you here at six thirty. Bye!" I got up and walked out, picking up my bag and waving good-bye.

**Malon**

As I walked to the Poké-Zip building, I had serious questions on my mind. For instance, what did Cole say that cafe had, because it sounded nasty. That and when Cole was going to force us to go to Kakoriko, and how he would react to the gym leader.

I stopped at the tall, 40 story building, paneled with colored glass saying:

**POKÉ-ZIP**

**TRY YOUR LUCK TODAY!**

I turned to Levy, "You ready?"

She made some excited happy noises.

Well, I thought they were excited and happy.

I walked into the building and went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, where should I go?" I asked.

"One moment," she said, and finished her game of Flappy Pidgey. "There's no elevator, but there are stairs over there," she pointed to her right without looking up. "Go to the 40th floor."

I had to _walk_ to the _40th_ floor? Good thing Cole didn't come. He'd be holding me back. Because I had a plan to do this without walking. And it definitely wouldn't work for two people.

I walked back outside and pulled a small item out of my bag. A hookshot. It was sort of like a grappling hook. I had done some extra work at the graveyard back home for this. I grinned.

"Levy, hold on tight!" I smirked as I fired the device at a window for the 40th floor.

I heard a thunk of metal grasping glass, and soon I was being dragged through the air. I flew through the window, shattering it.

And I got a pretty good face plant. With an actual potted plant.

Well, now I've scratched that off my bucket list.

I walked to the desk. "I'm here to play," I told the lady at the counter.

"Oh, I see." She eyed the window. "Well, I'll call one of the moderators over." she pressed a few buttons and typed in the name Zane before hitting enter. "He'll be over soon. I apologize."

"For what?" I asked. She made no sense.

"Hello there," a voice whispered on my neck.

I jumped and turned to see a guy about my age standing rather close to me. He had medium length messy almost black colored hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a button down, a tie, and slacks. I had no idea why a person my age would have a job, but that wasn't really important. You see, I normally wouldn't mind closeness, but this guy was going a little too far. He set it up so that I was caged in when I turned around.

Idiot. He was going to regret that if he doesn't move. "Uhh, can you please move?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Maybe," he smirked.

That was it. I slapped him in the face and grabbed him by the ear. "What was that?"

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

I twisted his ear, and he winced. I smiled. That would have to be good enough. I didn't come up 40 stories to deal with a guy with no regard to personal space. "So where are we going?"

"Right over here miss. . ?"

"Malon. Don't you even think about it," I snarled. He was trying to lead me over by my waist.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to get all nasty about it," he protested.

"I can and will. Zane, I swear, I will throw you out that window. And don't think I can't."

"How did you know my name?" he asked. "Oh no, you're not another one of those psychic ones."

"So what if I am? I could be, I could not. I'm not telling." This would be fun.

"Here we are, give me your Pokédex please." I handed it over, and he opened it and looked through it.

"Hey! That's not how it works! You use the numbers on the back!" I protested.

"Relax, I needed to check your Trainer ID." His eyes widened. "Garynite? Your last name is Garynite? As in Blair, Redwood, Gwendolyn Maple, and Will?"

"Shut up! Besides, you forgot Luna, Taylor, Snowflake, and Patricia." I mumbled the last part under my breath.

Apparently, he heard me. "Arceus, you really are a Garynite. How come I haven't heard of you?"

"Shut up! Just do your job before someone hears you!"

"What did Redwood give you as a starter?"

"Do. Your. Job. You are not paid to ask personal questions to your costumers."

"Did Blair give you-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Okay." He punched a button on the computer that ran the Poké-Zip. "Your money?"

I handed over the cash.

"Alright, let's play!"

**AN HOUR LATER**

"You'd think you would've given up by now. I'm starting to think you're staying just to spend time with me," Zane said with a mischievous smile on his face.

I glared at him. "I am NOT stopping until I win!"

He sighed and took my money. He ran the machine, "Congratulations, you won a signed copy of Blair Garynite's book and an afternoon with her." He smirked.

I would like to say that I handled it calmly. But that would be a lie.

I might've thrown a desk out the window. I might have almost thrown myself out after it. I may have screamed unpleasant things to Zane that just made him smirk that made me shout more. He may have teased me, and I just might have slapped him if I wasn't dragged away by security glaring at his ever smirking face. And he may have disturbed me greatly by winking at me.

Then again, that could have not happened. If I got a different prize, that is.

When I sat next to Cole on the monorail, I was in a very bad mood.

"So, did you win anything?" he asked.

"Don't even mention that place to me," I hissed.

"Ooookaaaay. So, did you meet anyone new?"

Why on Earth would you ask that?"

"Because someone I've never seen before got on the monorail and is smiling at you while walking over."

I jolted up, turning to see that freaking person from the Poké-Zip tower. "Zane." I growled.

"Imagine seeing you here after you got thrown out by security, Miss Garynite." He smirked that same darn smirk.

"You got thrown out of the tower?!" Cole asked, looking at me like I was insane.

"It's his fault. I bet he did it on purpose too." I glared at Zane.

"Don't be like that. It's not me who threw the desk out the window. I tried to help you," he said, trying to put an arm around me for a moment.

"It would be a shame if you lost a perfectly good ear on this monorail considering there's no first aid kit." I smiled.

"If you say so, psychic. Or should I say psychotic?"

"Would you like me to prove that theory?"

Cole wasn't able to get a word in, so he took out his iPod and listened to Christina Grimmie.

It stayed that way until the monorail came to a grinding halt.


	4. The Mono-Rail

Hello everyone! This is the same Nocturna that was originally posted on RareCelebi's profile. Now it is on RareGarynite, the shared account between Malon Garynite and RareCelebi! From now on, the chapters will be full POVs. So one chapter will be all Cole's perspective, the next all Malon's. Since we've not updated in a long time, here's two chapters! We'd also like to apologize. In our editing, we took out the section that explained the nicknames of our pokémon. Malon's dratini is named Levy, Cole's eevee is Lukier, and his snubull is Poncz. Sorry for the misunderstanding! Enjoy!

* * *

**Cole**

I was contently listening to Christina Grimmie while Malon and the weird, rocker punk dude were talking, when suddenly the Mono-Rail started to slow down. I popped out one of my earbuds and looked around. "Why are we slowing down? It's another hour to the Lost Woods."

Malon looked around also. "I'm not sure. Maybe we're stopping for a rest or something."

I looked at her. "It's an hour and a half from Rivendell to the Lost Woods. We don't need a rest. And besides, there are restrooms on the Mono-Rail. I'm going to go speak to the engineer." I stood up and shoved my way past Malon.

"Excuse you," she grumbled and reached down to pick up her bag, which I had knocked to the ground. "Cole. Wait," she said, in a voice unlike her own.

I stopped and turned around, following her gaze to her open bag. Her jet black egg was glowing alternate red and black, which gave the effect of burning embers.

"What's the matter with it? Is it hatching?" I asked.

Malon shook her head. "No. When eggs hatch, they glow white. Besides, I've barely had it for a day. It think whatever's happening has to do with the train slowing down."

I nodded. "Right. Well, I'll go talk to the engineer, and see if he knows what the problem is." I made my way forward, through the little compartments in between the Mono-Rail cars and finally, to the engine. I tapped on the door, wondering why it didn't open automatically, like all the other doors on the Mono-Rail.

The engineer noticed me at the door and came to open it. By then, we were completely stopped, and grumbles were heard from every compartment on the Mono-Rail.

"Can I help you?" he asked after he punched a button to open the door.

"Yes," I said," what's going on with the Mono-Rail? We still have an hour to go."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have no idea. We're all working on it as best we can, but we have no idea what's wrong. All the controls just jammed at once and the emergency brakes kicked on. We're trying to release them and unlock the controls, but nothing's working. We'd need a professional coder to get the controls back online and only then could we even think about unlocking the brakes. It'll probably be at least three hours before we could start, maybe more. I don't suppose you can code?"

I shook my head. "I can't, but I know someone who can," I said with a mischievous smile.

After making a quick phone call, I walked back to our compartment. Zane and Malon were still flirting – I mean, arguing, and the egg was still glowing. They stopped when I slide open the door to the tiny space.

Perhaps I should explain. Mono-Rails are set up with compartments with two sort of couch-seats on each side of the compartment. There's a little space overhead to place belongings and room under the seats for storage. The seats can also fold out into beds if the Mono-Rail trip is overnight. The compartment doors are not automatic, because they would slide open every time someone walked by in the hallway. But, the doors that separate each car of the Mono-Rail are automatic. Perhaps that clears up some of your confusion.

"What did you find out?" Malon asked.

"Something locked all the controls and put on the emergency brakes and they can't undo it. I called Spencer. She said she could unlock the controls, release the brake, and get the rail moving again in ten minutes. The engineer looked skeptical, but he gave her the password to the Mono-Rail database and she's working on it. She said she'd call me when she found something," I explained.

At that, my iPhone rung. "Hello?" I asked, holding up a finger to Malon and Zane.

"Hi, Cole?" Spencer's voice came from the other end. She sounded worried.

Spencer Cactor was a technological freak. She could hack into any database anywhere in the world, straight from her own room. Speaking of her room, she rarely left it. She had three desktop monitors that were hooked up together, so she had tons of storage space. She also could type about one hundred fifty words a minute, which was incredibly fast. Malon and I knew Spencer from school, where she was studying to become a Pokémon League Coder, which programmed everything that appeared on electronic billboards across Nocturna. They also programmed all the technology used around the region. They were very useful people. And Spencer was one of the best.

"Yeah? Did you fix it?" I asked.

Spencer was silent for a moment. "There's something outside of the system that's preventing it from opening up. It's nothing on the database. I'm suspecting that it's a pokémon who's interfering. Do you see any psychic or electric pokémon around who are acting very still and focused? That's the most probable explanation."

I looked around our compartment. "No, but the Mono-Rail is huge. They could be anywhere..." I trailed off as my eyes rested on the glowing egg. "Spencer, could an egg hack into a system?"

I heard a cough on the other end. "No, unless it was a psychic or dark type legendary, which I don't think any exist."

I glanced at Malon, who had hacked my phone using technology Spencer gave her, and had been listening in on the conversation. Her eyes were wide.

"Well, I think one exists. It's glowing all weird and it wasn't when we got on," Malon said through her bluetooth.

I could almost imagine Spencer biting her lip. "Well...I don't know..."

Zane reached over Malon's shoulders and leaned on her, putting his face close to hers. "So..." he started.

Malon whipped around and smacked him straight across the face, grabbing his ear and twisting it on the backswing. "Never again..." she growled.

I snickered as Spencer disconnected saying she would keep trying, but to keep an eye out. "Hey, lovebirds," I called out, "maybe we should go to the battling car. There are pokémon there."

Malon whipped around and held up her hand. "_What did you say?!" _she shrieked. "_We are NOT lovebirds!" _

I grinned and darted past her, out the door and into the hallway before she could grab me. "Try to keep the flirting to a minimum while we're out in public. It's kind of embarrassing," I called into the compartment over my shoulder as I headed down the hall.

I caught a glimpse of Zane smirking as slinked an arm across Malon's waist as she ran out of the compartment after me. She grabbed his arm, digging her claw-like fingernails into him and pushed it away. "Zane, I swear," she growled again, then ran forward to catch me as I headed toward the battle car, where trainers could battle each other on the trip.

The door opened for me and I walked in, taking a seat on the sidelines while an electibuzz and a nidoqueen battled. The scenery beyond the windows was stationary; snow covered mountains with a glowing sun, positioned at high noon.

Malon burst in the room and saw me on the bleachers. Ignoring the battling pokémon, she stomped across the battlefield and made a beeline for me.

"Cole, I swear," she started, but I slipped in between a blonde typing on her laptop and a hiker commentating on the match.

"Oh, that was a close one. Hit 'em Nidoqueen, hit 'em! Put some punch in that strike Electibuzz!"

I smiled innocently. "Oh, hello Malon. It's nice that you want to sit next to me, but there's no room. I think there's a seat over there by Zane." I pointed to Zane, who wasn't even on the bleachers, but had just walked into the car.

The blonde girl on her laptop looked up. "Hi! I'm Mia and I'm thirteen. What's your name?" she asked, holding her hand out.

I shook it, taking my gaze away from Malon and focusing on the peppy girl. "Cole, also thirteen. Nice to meet you. Where are you from?" I asked politely.

"I'm from Polias," she answered, shutting her laptop.

Polias was a resort town in Galapagos where all the houses were villas.

I smiled, adjusting my brown, worn satchel, and sliding my dirty Nidos under the seat. Nido was definitely not a shoe brand for the rich and luxurious.

Mia didn't notice. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"Gedref, in Camelot," I answered, feeling even more self-conscious. Gedref was a nice part of Camelot, but it was nowhere near what Polias was.

I happened to catch a glimpse of Malon. She was still standing in the same spot, but this time, she had an evil grin on her face.

I didn't know what that meant, but it couldn't have been good. I sighed. I couldn't wait to see what happened next.

* * *

**Malon**

I smiled. It was perfect.

Well, not for Cole.

I whipped out my phone and sent out Levy. By now, Cole was very confused.

I whispered instructions to Levy, who went to work.

"Well, hey there, beautiful." Zane approached Mia.

"Zane! What the freaking heck do you think you're doing?!" I stomped my foot. He was going to ruin it!

"My name's Zane, but you can call me anything you like." He was ignoring me!

"You're going to ruin it!" I protested.

"Don't mind her, she's a little possessive."

I gaped, me a little possessive of him?!

"Are you two dating?" she asked.

"As if I would ever date such a-"

"I know, I'm just too good for you. Who needs a girl like her when there are girls like you?" he winked, invading her personal space.

Too far Zane, too far.

I grabbed his ear and wrenched him away from her.

"I was trying to get Cole and her to look like a couple so I could take a picture and send it to Spencer!" I talked into his ear.

"Like she would believe that. I barely know him and I wouldn't believe it."

"You got a better idea?" I sniped.

"Only if you let go - ow!"

"Uh, no. I'm not letting you go back and flirt."

"You really are possessive."

"No. I'm protecting her from having to see your face. I don't need your help."

"What are you going to do, get your family to help because you're the youngest Garynite? No, you won't do that because you're hiding the truth from Cole."

"I hate you."

"So I'm right, you just rely on everyone else to do your dirty work. I guess I was accurate when I assumed you were just a pretty face as well."

"That would really suck for me because I'm not even that."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"If that's you it's every female you've ever met." I stomped over to Cole, "Cole. Battle. Now."

"But wouldn't-"

"Shut up, or I will personally scar your ear for life."

"But you only have one pokémon."

"Wrong."

"How am I wrong?"

"I have two."

"Since when?!"

"Since I got Levy. Now let's battle. Two one on one battles, and then we can do a contest-style double battle with Zane and Mia."

"Fine…" Cole grumbled.

We trudged over to the battle car and waited our turn. I tripped on a bag in one of the aisles going over to the battle car and Zane caught me, much to my displeasure.

"So, little miss psychic, psychotic Garynite's also a klutz?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry my beauty distracted you and you tripped."

"You are a playboy."

"I'd rather think of myself as single."

"And that's how you'll stay."

"I've been in relationships before."

"How much did you pay them?"

"Some people's pockets aren't as deep as yours," he answered with what may have been bitterness.

I spat on the ground and shoved away from him. I had to win now.

(Malon wins battle, Mia and Cole are working together and Zane with his kadabra and me with Carin, my gastly, work together. We just did a fabulous move.)

Zane wrapped his arms around my waist, playfully winked at me, and pressed his lips to my cheek.

I exploded.

Then ran off the monorail.

I did a face first snow angel, concealing my screams and(I hate myself) possible blush. Who cares that I was in short sleeves and capris or looked like a maniac? Not me!

Were kisses on the cheek supposed to feel this tingly?

* * *

Read and Review!

-RareGarynite


	5. The Battle

Next chapter from Malon's POV. Enjoy!

This was edited by Malon Garynite because of a little misunderstanding, and was part of the battle mentioned in the parenthesis in the previous chapter.

* * *

**Cole**

It was on. I was ready to win. Malon was good, but she was going down. My only disadvantage was that I didn't know what her second pokémon was.

"This will be a two-on-two single battle followed by a contest-style double battle. Let the battle begin!" the umpire called.

"Go, Lukier!" I called, sending my shy eevee out on the battlefield. "You can do it girl!"

"Levy, go on out!" Malon said flatly, letting her dratini slither down her arm and onto the battlefield.

"Lukier, baby-doll eyes!" I called.

Lukier's eyes went huge and sparkled pink. Levy withered at the sight and I could see faint red streaks pulsing down in the air around her. baby-doll eyes lowered attack harshly. And it always went first.

"Levy, twister!" Malon called. She tripped, standing still, and got caught by none other than Zane.

While they flirted, I attacked, "Lukier, agility!"

Levy sent a tornado of dragon energy out of the tip of her tail while Lukier darted around the field with blue streaks pulsing up around her, heading closer to the dragon pokémon.

The twister roared towards Lukier, who dodged it at the last moment and slammed into Levy.

"Dratiiii!" Levy called as it soared backward.

I smiled. Levy couldn't have much HP left, which meant only a move or two would finish her off.

"Lukier, quick attack!" I ordered. She zipped up to Levy once more and tackled her with more speed than before.

Levy cried out and hit the floor, almost fainted.

"Lukier, finished it off with bite!" I cried.

But Malon wasn't finished that easily. "Levy, screech!" she called.

Levy let out an earsplitting scream, and Lukier fell back, burying her head in her paws as blue streaks zipped down around her.

"Into twister, and then headbutt!" Malon called out. She was still a little thrown off from the flirting session she shared with Zane.

Levy blasted Lukier with a tornado of dragon energy, like before, and then soared through the air toward Lukier, head glowing white.

"Lukier, bite down on Levy's head when she's in range!" I yelled just in time. Levy flew up to Lukier, who bite down hard on the glowing head. Immediately, Levy's head stopped glowing and she dropped to the ground, swirly eyes visible just for a second before white light flashed around her and she soared back into Malon's poké ball automatically.

I cheered and fist-pumped the air. Lukier ran up to me and jumped into my arms. I kissed her head and then pulled out a potion, spraying it over her body. Green streaks glowed around her for a second, then vanished. "Great job girl," I whispered. "Our first battle, and you won it!"

I set her down and looked back up at Malon, who had her next poké ball in her hand already, eyes full of fire and face set with determination. I knew that she would only let me win the next battle if she had exhausted every bit of strength she had in her body. But that made it all the more important for me to win.

"Poncz, do this thing!" I yelled, and threw his poké ball into the air. White light flashed, and my determined snubbull stood in front of me.

"Gastly, go!" Malon yelled, and my heart sank.

Gastly was part ghost, which meant my normal-type moves wouldn't affect it. I whipped out my pokédex to quickly check all of Poncz's moves. He had ice fang, thunder fang, fire fang, Tackle, charm, scary face, and tail whip. So I had the three fangs. But I wasn't sure how affective they would be against Gastly. This would be rough.

"Gastly, confuse ray!" Malon called.

Great. Purple-white balls of energy floated through the air and whisped around Poncz, who swayed a bit, but stood standing.

"Poncz, hang in there! Try an ice fang!" I called.

Malon smiled. She knew I was struggling.

Poncz shook his head a little bit, paused, then launched himself at Gastly, who disappeared in a cloud of purple haze, and reappeared in a different place.

"That's not fair!" I called out as Poncz lost his balance and fell down.

Malon smirked and ordered Gastly to use lick, which hit Poncz and paralyzed him.

I groaned. "Poncz, try a thunder fang!" I called half-heartedly.

It didn't work. He was able to struggle through the paralysis, but his confusion was so bad, he stumbled along and smacked against a wall.

Malon held back a laugh. I grimaced.

"Gastly, night shade!" she called.

Gastly called out and a pulsing beam of black energy hit Poncz right in the face. He keeled over and fainted, disappearing in a flash of light.

I sighed and nodded to Malon, conceding the victory. She smiled. Now we were even.

Zane and Mia came over and we started the double battle. Zane originally came over and stood next to Malon, but she shoved him away and pulled Mia over to her. Well, she tried to, but I already had grabbed her and dragged her to my side, forcing those two to partner up.

The battle began. I sent out Lukier, who had been fully healed by the battle car Porta-Poké-Center. Zane sent out a Quagsire, Malon sent out Levy, and Mia sent out an Electrode.

Immediately, Zane attacked. "Quagsire, use a combination mud shot bubblebeam!" he yelled. Quagsire cried out, and shot bubbles full of mud and gunk at Electrode.

Mia reacted immediately. "Electrode, sonicboom into thunder wave!" she called.

The sonic waves popped the bubbles, and the electricity from the thunder wave jumped from one popped bubble to another, eventually paralyzing Lukier.

I bit my lip as my bar went down a touch on the screen above the battlefield. "Lukier, sand attack into swift at Levy!" I ordered.

Lukier kicked up sand at Levy, then immediately shot glowing stars at the dratini, which spun and collected the sand around them. They slammed into Levy, who slid back a little, but didn't seem too fazed.

Malon's bar went down slightly more than mine had. She glared at me. "Levy, twister into thunder wave!" she called.

Levy shot a twister out of her tail, then a thunder wave. The tornado was electrified, making it even more powerful.

"Lukier, agility, and dodge!" I called out. She did, and the twister-thunder wave sailed harmlessly by.

Mia and Zane had been battling too, but it was out of the way of the one Malon and I had been having. Mia was having trouble. Since Quagsire wasn't affected by her electric attacks, she had to come up with other alternatives.

"Electrode, use gyro ball as your rollout attack!" she called.

I nodded. That was an interesting, but powerful, move choice. Mia was good.

Electrode started spinning and became a grey blur, then shot at Quagsire.

"Quagsire, mud bomb!" Zane called.

Quagsire shot a blob of mud at Electrode, which stopped it in its tracks and flung mud everywhere. Mia lost half her bar.

"Lukier, use sand attack into quick attack and use the sand as your shield!" I ordered. Lukier did exactly what I said, and Levy was slammed with a combo. Malon's bar went down to where Mia's was.

Then, it got interesting.

"Electrode, gyro ball at Lukier!" Mia called.

I was taken aback, but by the time I registered she was attacking me, it was too late. Lukier was fainted. The move hadn't exactly been glamorous, but it got me out of the way.

Zane had the same idea. "Quagsire, muddy water!"

Since muddy water hits all targets on the field, Levy went out quick.

Malon and I sat by and watched as Mia kicked Zane's butt. At the end, when Quagsire keeled over, something happened. It began to glow and change shape.

"Is it evolving?" Mia asked curiously.

"Quagsire's can't evolve Mia," Malon said.

Then, the light faded and a Zoroark lay on the field.

* * *

Cliffhanger! R&R!

-RareCelebi


	6. Along Came a Joltik

Okay, so the words inside of the apostrophes are thoughts. Bold is Nolam, italics is Malon. Nolam is a person inside of Malon's head, so basically, they're the same person. Well, they are, but they have conversation. That made a lot more sense in my head. But it's how things work! Yeah, I don't feel like writing, I thought, or whatever every time. That and I'm not sure if I should say we thought or I thought. Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

Malon's POV

A zoroark? I turned and looked at Zane, who was wearing his ever present smirk, "Malon's right, it can't evolve."

"Stop standing there showing off for some random girls that happen to pass by and pay attention, you're wide open!" I yelled as I got hit.

**'Fail, Malon. Maybe you should pay attention yourself, it would be a step up from your clumsy, pathetic, usual self.'**

_'I was wondering when you'd join in, Nolam.'_

Zane's zoroark got up, "Who said they were random?" his zoroark transformed into a nidoqueen.

"Shut up and fight! Levy, Twister with the point facing electrode!" I called.

"Tenebrae, get inside, feet at the point of Levy's Twister!" Zane commanded his zoroark turned nidoqueen.

"Electrode, use rollout!" Mia commanded, "Dodge it!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen," Zane waggled his finger, "Tenbrae knows better that that."

The nidoqueen shifted slightly, controlling the direction of Levy's attack.

"That's amazing," I whispered without thinking.

**'Oh wow, Malon. Really? You're complimenting a simple tactic like that? Wow, you're depressing. I can't believe you said that out loud. I can't believe you're actually impressed.'**

_'Nolam, I'm kinda busy right now.'_

He tossed me what might have been an actual smile, "That's not all, Tenebrae, flatter!"

Really.

Nidoqueen created red wave using its tail, confusing the electrode so that it came towards us, "Tenebrae, finish it with superpower!" it began to glow light blue, making my attack glow

When the two pokemon collided, we were the clear winners.

I fist pumped, "Yes!" I ran out and picked up Levy, "You were great!" I hugged her, returning her to her pokeball.

I stood up, and felt something wrap around my waist. I looked around to see _that _ person, who, much to my displeasure, winked at me.

But a wink had nothing on my level of disturbance as his next actin, pressing his lips on my cheek.

I revolted, almost flipping him, then stormed out of the monorail, not trusting what I'd do otherwise. let myself fall face first into the snow to conceal screams and possible (I hate myself)blushing.

**'Wow, Malon. You look like a complete idiot, running outside onto a freaking _mountain _in capris and a T-shirt! First off, you just plunged in and ran out, which is bad enough, but you can't even be in the appropriate clothing for it! Because of one tiny kiss on the _cheek_! If it was on the lips it might make more sense, but no, you're just that pathetic that you run onto a mountain where you could easily catch hypothermia or be attacked by wild pokemon,and both of yours are tired!' **

_'I know, Nolam, I'll be fine.'_

**'That's what every idiot says before they get slaughtered.'**

_'Still the optimist, I see.'_

When I noticed that most of my face had gone numb, I sat up and took in the scenery. I've never been one for heights, but it was amazing. The sun was shimmering just behind the clouds, with a wispy pale gray cloaking the sky, dropping little snowflakes here and there. I smiled and caught some on my hand, watching as they melted and ran between my fingers. I saw a cave ahead, the deep gray stone of the entrance jutting from the mountain. I stood up, dusting myself off, and decided to do a little exploring.

My feet sunk up to the middle of my shins with every step, but I could barely feel the cold, I never felt it much anyway.

Once I got in the entrance, I finally understood why the openings of caves are called mouths. Stalactites and stalagmites were forming what looked like an array or sharp teeth with just enough space from the points to swallow one whole. I ran my hand across the wall, smiling. I loved this place. I saw a small crackle o electricity running across a strand of a web. I jerked my hand back, then grabbed a bit of skin with my nails, pinching myself hard. My breathing was shallow, and I didn't move, I just kept my eyes looking blankly past where I saw the web. I heard a soft scuttle.

I slowly backed out of the cave, being very careful so that my steps wouldn't echo too much. I caught a fleeting glimpse of a yellow pincer. I turned away, moving faster out of the cavern, my heart beating at the speed that it only does after running a mile or two, or _that. _

_That_ was the reason I was currently speed walking in snow as fast as possible away from that cave. I broke out into a run, closing my eyes tightly.

Straight into someone. Falling back, I looked up and just about snarled.

"Falling for me already, I see," Zane smiled holding out a hand. I slapped it away and stood up.

"You wish," I grumbled, brushing my hair out of my face, staring blankly at the ground.

"You alright? You shouldn't run off like that." he over emphasized the concern in his tone.

"I would prefer it if you didn't patronize me." I replied pointedly.

"But I was just worried about you," I felt him start to wrap his arms around me.

I ducked under and backed up a few feet, keeping my blank stare, pinching my hand harder.

**'Wow. You are a baby, it's like, fifty feet away, and you don't even have anything to do but stare at the ground. You're such a wimp. Not to mention you don't have any emotion, talk about shutting down over nothing.'**

"Now I'm really worried." Zane stated with no fake care to be found in his voice, "I never figured that me-"

"It's not you, it has nothing to do with that. But don't do that ever again. Ever. Unless you-" I looked up smiling.

"I think I've got it. But it would be worth it," he smirked.

"You little-"

We heard a shriek from the of the cave.

"Wanna go check it out?" Zane offered.

I shook my head, "I already know. Who it is and what happened. I am not going back there." I went back to staring blankly.

He smiled, "Whatever you say, Little Miss Psychic."

"Have fun dealing with the screams." I grumbled.

"Well, it sounded like it would be a girl," he called back.

I grinned widely, oh Zane, you're going to b so disappointed, "You know, your playboy ways are going to end up hurting you!" I told him.

I laid back down on the snow, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths of the fresh mountain air. How relaxing.

More shrieks tore the peaceful atmosphere. I smiled. There, revenge on both of them. I heard people clumsily running towards me.

I opened my eyes, "Any luck?"

Zane glared at me, "You knew."

"Yup." I popped the end of it, looking up at him.

Mia came up, hands on her hips, "I can't believe you two would run screaming at one baby-"

"Don't!" I interrupted, "Please, don't." I squeezed my eyes shut.

She sighed, "Not you too!"

Zane looked at me strangely, "What? Can we just change the subject?" I requested.

"Well, the monorail already left without us. So what now?"

"Oh no. Oh no. This isn't good." My eyes widened.

"What, it's not like you get cold anyway." Cole grumbled, hugging himself tighter.

"Please tell me Zane's not coming with us." I asked.

Cole smiled, but right before he could talk, Mia piped up, "So you two are traveling together?" she looked at me and Cole with a little confusion, "What was that argument about earlier then?"

Once again, Cole was cut off when I replied, "Not important," I glared at him.

"Well, could I travel with you guys as well until we get to a city?" she asked.

"Sure!" Cole glared at me, making sure I didn't say no.

"I was going to agree anyway." I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes.

"So, we're all going to travel together!" Mia smiled.

"Um, when did anyone agree to Zane being there as well?"

Mia cocked her head, "Wasn't he with you two?"

"More of he followed me from the Poke-Zip tower." I explained, "No one asked for him to be here."

"That's mean!" Mia looked at me sternly.

"I am not apologizing." I put my hands up.

"Seriously, I don't get how you're all traveling with each other when you get this mad at them." She wasn't mad, she was just confused.

"Sorry, I'm usually not this," I waved my hands around, "Done with people." I glared at Zane.

She shrugged, "It's fine, we all have our bad days!"

_'Wow. Talk about accepting. I can't remember people like this.'_

**'Don't get excited, she doesn't know you that well yet, there's no way she could actually like _you_,'**

_'True, Nolam.'_

"Great! Now we all get to travel together! How about we find a new cave to stay for the night?" she suggested with a smile.

"Let's go!" I agreed.

We all began to trudge in the snow.

"It's cold!" Cole complained.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I rolled my eyes, taking a black jacket out of my bag and tossing it to him, "This should help, just don't sneeze or spit on it."

He quickly put it on, keeping him from complaining for a while.

I was hanging in the back of the group, I preferred it that way. I liked being able to see everyone so that I don't lose track of them. So I prefer being in the back or side by side. Well, it depends on where we're going, where we currently are, and who I'm with.

I saw the snow by Cole's feet move, like a small thing was burrowing underneath him. I kept an eye on it, and Zane slowed down so he was next to me, "I decided to come closer so you could stop admiring me from afar."

"As if," I snorted, furrowing my eyebrows. I pulled out my egg and checked on it again. Still pulsing red.

"So, what is it?" he gestured towards the egg.

"No idea." I replied, not really paying much attention to what he was saying, and more to the moving snow.

"I thought I heard you saying that something existed, that something being the egg." He raised an eyebrow.

"You are a creep, you know that?" I snapped, facing him.

"That's a first -" I interrupted his defense.

"You are so full of yourself! I bet-" I stopped when I saw that it looked like something was about to burst out of the snow, "You can see that too, right?"

His eyes widened, "It's about to attack."

"What's about to attack? How can you tell?" I asked.

"Whatever it is, he's not going to be ready for it, so it doesn't really matter. I would say it's a-"

He was cut off when a seviper burst from the snow. How the heck did a seviper get on a mountain?!

Cole yelped and stumbled back, falling in the white powder.

Its fangs began to glow.

Poison fang.

"Cole! Get up and move out of the way already!" I yelled.

He started to try to get up, but it was a little hard in the deep fluffy substance. It would've been funny if he wasn't about to be attacked. Well, it was still funny, but I decided not to laugh for now.

I felt Zane squeeze my hand, and whisper, "Wish me luck," but he was gone before I could twist his ear or something.

I didn't understand until I saw him shove Cole out of the way, getting bitten instead, the glowing fangs sinking into his side before leaving, him screaming. Then, before any of us could do anything, it burrowed back in the snow, disappearing.

I stood there for a moment.

Then it hit me.

"That idiot!" I screamed, stomping over.

"That just happened." Cole commented, breathing hard.

"Oh my gosh! Cole, are you aright?" Mia came over to check on him.

I sat next to Zane, looking down at his face, "What the heck?!"

He fluttered the eyes open, "Well, seems like I was unlucky." he spoke quietly.

"That wasn't luck, that was freaking throwing yourself out in the middle of an attack! What did you think was going to happen?!" I scolded.

"I meant I was unlucky that I got poisoned. That's not a guaranteed side affect, but it gets you pretty bad when it does happen." He explained.

"Idiot." I grumbled, "Can you walk?"

He smiled, "You really do care."

"Believe or not, I don't like watching people get hurt in real life." I sniped.

"Strange that you of all people would say that," he half smiled.

"That and I detest poison. It's cheap and cowardly, if you're going to kill someone it should be clean, fast, and artfully." I continued.

"I'm not going to be scared off by your strange and disturbing hobbies," he joked.

"Can you walk?" I changed the subject.

"I don't think so," he winced as he tried sitting up.

I sighed, "Well, I'm not carrying you." As I looked around for some help, I noticed that they had left.

"Well, it was nice of them to leave us here alone," Zane commented.

"That's it, I'm dragging you." I decided, grabbing his wrists.

"Aw, come on," he whined.

"Not like there's a choice," I muttered, following the foot prints as it began to snow harder.

Eventually, we found ourselves in a cave with a fire going and two sleeping bags out.

"Thanks for the help," I directed my words towards the two people laughing around the fire, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We thought you two would take forever, so we decided to set things up for the night!" Cole chirped.

I grumbled, taking out my forest green sleeping bag that had references all over it, and pulled Zane onto it.

"And I'm guessing you're just going to leave me to taking care of the poisoned playboy?" I asked.

"That's a great idea, Malon! Thanks for volunteering, we thought we'd have to force you or something!" Mia agreed.

I'm going to have to teach her about sarcasm sometime, "Fine then, don't let us disturb your conversation," I replied.

"See, you're in a better mood already!" she smiled, turning back to her conversation with Cole.

"Oh, and Cole, I need my jacket back," I requested.

He tossed it over, and I surprisingly caught it.

I turned to Zane, who was smiling, rather than his usual smirk, "What are you smiling for?"

"Oh, just that I'm glad."

"Whatever. Let me see the bite," I asked, moving his arms out of the way.

"Are you sure a fragile girl such as you can handle it?"

"Shut up, I can handle more than you can. I am not fragile." I snapped. I pulled back his jacket, "Well, for one we're going to need to clean, disinfect, and bandage it. And get you an antidote. I'm surprised you haven't been more affected by the. . ." I saw that he passed out, "Poison." I pulled out some wipes and the disinfectant and began cleaning it. The entire time, Mia and Cole were having some random conversation. I figured that they'd care more. I moved on to bandaging it, humming a song I wrote. When I finished, I put him back down. I looked around and saw that the fire was only embers, and everyone was asleep. I sighed, it's going to be hard to get him to drink the antidote if he's asleep. But I don't want to wake him up, he's more tolerable this way. I smiled, watching him sleep, the pulled out the antidote, propping up his head. I put some in his mouth, and told him to swallow.

I then, since I had no sleeping bag, leaned against a wall and relaxed.

**'It's not a surprise that they would abandon you, after all, why are they here in the first place? Especially that playboy, it's not like he actually cares about you. I mean, it's a shocker that he even tried.'**

_'I know, for some reason, they all still are here. But the weirdest thing that happened today by far was after the battle,' _I touched my cheek.

**'Don't get your hopes up, he's just lying to you. After all, it's not like you're worth anything.'**

_'But since you're me as well, doesn't that mean we're both worthless?'_

**'Do you think I like being in _your _head?'**

_'Fair enough, goodnight.'_

And with that I began to drift to sleep.

* * *

Yeah, a decently boring ending. But hey, it's a lot longer than normal! The thing that freaked Malon, Cole, and Zane out was a joltik.

So, RareCelebi is pretty busy, so the next chapter won't be up for a while. Not that we were good about updates to begin with.

Hope you enjoyed! R&R!

-Malon Garynite


	7. A Blizzard on a Mountaintop

I woke up very quickly, but I couldn't figure out why. I lay in my sleeping bag for a moment, breathing heavily. Then I heard two people talking.

"Here?"

"I don't know. I feel like the environment's a bit too cold for our Executive Director's taste."

"I don't give a heck to what Marietta thinks, it's a big cave and it's tested positive for Faerium. Let's just recommend it and get out of here. "

"What a minute. What's in there?"

I slowed my breathing and lay there, for some reason hoping that they wouldn't notice us.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just thought I saw something in there."

"You're crazy. I'm cold. Let's get outta here."

There was the sound of something being thrown in the snow and then an electronic warping noise. Then all was quiet.

I sat up. Mia and Malon were awake too.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked them.

Mia nodded slowly. "What do you think it means?" she asked, sitting up.

Malon rolled over and stretched. "Probably nothing."

I bit my lip. "But they said the cave tested positive for, what was it? Faerium?"

Mia nodded. "I've heard of that. Supposedly it's a radioactive material that when fused with a fairy type, permanently mega evolves it. It's only theoretical though. No one's ever found any, but plenty of scientists have proved that it exists, or existed at one point.. There are bunch of myths about the three fairy guardians of Nocturna who created Faerium together. According to legend, they buried deep underground where only the most worthy could find it. But then, a supervolcano erupted, and the entire earth was plunged into ash. If the Faerium was all in a big clump when the guardians first buried it, it's probably been spread out around the earth. I wouldn't be surprised if someone was looking for it."

I rubbed my eyes. "Well, that's enough history for me in the morning. We should get moving. If someone is looking for Faerium, and there is some in this cave, then we wouldn't want to be in the way, now would we?"

We started to pack up camp. Malon checked on Zane while Mia and I rolled up the sleeping bags.

Zane was feeling better, but he was still rather fragile. When he first woke up, he could barely walk, but he slowly got better until he didn't need Malon's support anymore.

"Pity," Zane said, winking at Malon, "I was starting to think you liked having your arm around me."

Malon slapped him and we started on our way.

"Wait!" Mia yelled from behind us when we arrived at the mouth of the cave.

We turned and saw her running up to us carrying two Budew in her arms. They looked sick, and they were shivering up a storm.

"We have to help them," she pleaded.

Malon immediately took one into her own arms and wrapped it in her jacket. Mia kept hers and did the same with it.

"I want to keep it." Malon announced five minutes later while we were walking down a goat path that bordered a steep precipice.

I rolled my eyes.

"I do too," Mia called from in front of us.

I looked back at Zane, who was right behind me and we rolled our eyes together. Then I noticed he seemed to be glowing purple. I shrugged and turned around. It was probably an after-effect of the poison.

We finally got to the valley of the mountain we had been on. There was only one more we had to go through before we were officially in Hyrule.

Of course, then a blizzard decided to blow through.

It started quickly, and only got worse. Snow whipped around us as we struggled to walk into the frigid and powerful wind.

I heard Mia shout something from ahead, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"THE CABIN IS A WARM TOASTY MARSHMELLOW!" she called back. At least, that's what I heard her say.

"WHAT?!" I screamed back.

Zane gently took me by the shoulder and helped me through the wind to where Mia was shouting and pointing at a cabin that seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

I nodded to show that I understood and Zane held up one finger, dissolving back into the snow to get Malon.

When we were all together, we struggled up to the door and pounded on it.

A man with a rough gray beard, a backwards blue baseball cap, and a dirty artists smock opened the door. He had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yaas?" he drawled in an accent.

"MAY WE COME IN?!" Mia called.

He looked around slowly as if he just noticed the blizzard. "Why o' course! So sorry madam, I didn't see the storm. Right this way." He opened the door further and led us into a mudroom with fishing poles and jackets hung on hooks. We took off our shoes and jackets (except for Malon and Mia, who kept theirs around their Budews) and walked into the rest of the house.

I was a nice cabin, with a spacious room on the main level and a small, walk-in kitchen. The hallway that connected the mudroom and the main room had a bedroom, a bathroom and a closet. On the south side of the main room, a staircase wound up to two more bedrooms. The main room had lots of chairs and couches with soft, plush blankets and pillows. A stuffed bibarel hung on the wall along with a remoraid that was nail to a plaque. All in all, it was the epitome of a cozy cabin.

"Thank you so much sir," Mia said, cuddling her Budew in a soft white blanket.

"What's all you fellas names?" he asked.

"I'm Mia, that's Zane, that's Malon, and Cole's over there," Mia introduced.

He nodded.

"What can we call you?" I asked politely.

"Call me Joe." He looked out the window at the barely visible mountains and nodded slightly. "Joe Mountaintop."

We stayed there for the rest of the day, Mia and Malon healing their Budews and Zane and I playing cards. He won every time.

"How are you doing this?!" I yelled after he beat me for the thirteenth time in poker. "It's like your psychic and you can read my mind!"

He just smiled and dealt another hand.

When it got to be nighttime, the blizzard was still blowing hard, so Joe Mountaintop let us stay for the night. He cooked us some soup, which was surprisingly good, and he told us stories about the days when he used to work as a chef in the House of Elrond in Rivendell.

We all went to bed feeling full and content, resting after a relaxing day.

I dreamed that I was back in the cave, but this time, it was full to the brim with a pink gem I could only identify as Faerium. The voices were back, but this time, they belonged to people. The first one was Professor Redwood, and the second one was the receptionist at the lab.

"I believe it is time to harvest the machine," Redwood said creepily.

The receptionist smiled. "Yes. Then we will have complete control of the bridge river!"

They laughed maniacally and I woke sweaty. I have weird dreams.

Zane stood over me, looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked groggily, sitting up.

"You told me that I was a harvest machine and that you wanted to bridge the river."

I shook my head. "Sorry."

He just snorted and stepped back. "Whatever man. But there's something downstairs that you'll want to see."

I cracked my back and flung back the covers, standing up. I threw on a shirt, and walked downstairs sleepily.

When I got to the main room, though, I froze. In the middle of the room, Joe Mountaintop lay on the floor, dead.

* * *

R&R! Thanks for being patient while I was on vacation guys! Enjoy!

-RareFroslass


	8. They Finally Get Along For Two Seconds

Dead. Actually dead. He was disappearing like in some video game, bleeding excessively, or saying something dramatic like in some movie. In other words, things sucked, just like reality. I just stood and stared. Taking a deep shaky breath, "So, what should we do with the body? It's still storming, so we can't bury it yet. We shouldn't just leave it here."

I got blank, shocked faces in response. Mia had tears in her eyes, Cole was still processing, and Zane looked grim.

"Not it, him," Mia corrected, sniffing.

I took another deep, trembling breath and knelt down next to him. I grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Cole groggily asked.

"Dude, she's either checking his temperature, trying to comfort herself, or checking his pulse. You guess," Zane put out there.

"Wrecking his leopard, tying and couching her shelf, or licking his purse?" he tiredly questioned.

"You need to wake up," Zane rolled his eyes, "I said that she's checking his temperature, trying to comfort herself, or checking his pulse."

I smiled.

Then I started laughing so hard I fell over.

"I think she's not able to handle it, so she's beginning to go insane," Zane guessed.

"You shouldn't be laughing, Malon! Someone's dead!" Mia snapped.

I tried to recover from my fits of laughter.

"Is it bad I'm not that surprised that this is her reaction?" Cole looked around.

"What the heck has she done or said to make you not surprised?" Zane turned to him.

There was no use trying to stop the laughter.

"Do you really want to know how disturbed she is? Well, you're going to find out eventually, with you two being in love and all," Cole concluded.

My laughter abruptly stopped and I glared at him.

"And that is how you get Malon to stop laughing. I should probably go." He pointed towards the door.

"It's well below freezing, do you want to become a popsicle?" Zane raised an eyebrow. He turned back to me with a smirk, "You know, it's not that bad to be in love with me. You certainly wouldn't be the first."

I stood up, slapped Zane in the face, and replied, "You're right, it would be a thousand times worse. Luckily, I don't have that problem, and I never will. Don't ever accuse me of such a heinous act against humanity again." I turned to Cole. "You. You have an excuse, but unfortunately for you, it is not good enough," I hissed, my fury barely scratching the surface as I twisted his ear.

"We're all scarred by this Malon, but there are healthier ways to deal with the shock. Zane and Cole hurt too," Mia sniffled.

"I certainly hope at least now they do," I turned from them, "Anyway, Zane."

His hand snapped back down by his side when I turned, "Yes, Little Miss Garynite?"

"Do what I just did," I requested.

"Twist Cole's ear?" he blinked.

"Before the laughing," I rolled my eyes.

He bent down, picking up Joe Mountaintop's wrist, and smiled at me. He stood back up, and sauntered over to me, "Should we tell?"

"Probably," I answered.

"He's not dead," Zane announced.

"Just sleeping," I clarified.

They both stared at us.

"Why did you do that instead of just telling us?" Cole asked.

"I wanted to be sure, and Zane seemed like the only one who would be able to do it for the moment," I explained.

"How did you think to check the pulse?" Zane raised an eyebrow, "After all, you were the one who thought he was dead and got us all down here."

"No signs of struggle, no injuries, no blood, no signs of an intruder, he was in great health when we got here, and I just felt like he wasn't dead," I explained with a shrug.

"You would be the person to point out the lack of violence in the situation," Cole grumbled.

"Oh, and Zane, you came down a while before I found him. Why?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if anyone was awake," he explained.

"At five in the morning? Two hours before this and the time a normal person would wake up?" I doubted.

"You looked like you had been up for at least an hour, seems to be that you don't need beauty sleep to keep yourself pretty," he smirked.

"Don't even try it. I said a normal person, and no one seems to count me as a normal person, and that's decently accurate. And also you seem to be the only person who is so insistent on telling me that I'm something I am not," I glared.

"You know, most girls would be happy to get compliments as often as I give them," he let me know.

"We already established that I'm not a normal girl. Now, should we wake up Joe Mountaintop?" I checked.

"I think it would be better if we left a note and went ahead. We don't want to wake him up," Zane decided.

So we packed up and left his cabin, but as we left, I heard some voices.

"Which one first? Both have valuable ties," one asked.

"Blondie, but we have to get faerium first. Besides, the other one will be too much trouble, we haven't seen her back down or shut up yet," another stated.

"She is a bit cold, a tough nut to crack. We'll have to wait for someone to melt her out of her shell," the first agreed.

"I don't think we have that kind of time, we've run the tests and she doesn't seem like she'll be ready until three years from now. She'll be a little softer once we get the other girl, she's warmer towards her anyway," the second pointed out.

**'Have you really gotten to the point that a few more voices in your head are nothing to be concerned about? Pathetic.'**

_'I know, Nolam. You're up early, it usually takes you until noon to get up.'_

**'What can I say, dead bodies catch my eye.'**

_'And you called me messed up.'_

**'Yeah, but the way they catch our eye is different. Yours is clearly more concerning.**

"Why were you up so early?" Zane asked, breaking me out of my train of thought.

I noticed that everyone was looking at me for an answer for that one.

I shrugged, "You guys disturb my gaming and show watching."

Okay, that wasn't the whole truth. Everything I said was true, but I never told them the main reason.

"You stay up at night to do that, remember?" Mia pointed out.

She would know, we stayed in the same room last night.

"And if I remember correctly, you had no headphones, no sound at all, and you were holding a laptop. You also said, 'One minute, I need to save this,' " Zane quoted.

"Fine, I was typing," I admitted.

"What were you typing?" Mia asked.

"My story, okay?!" I snapped.

"I never knew you were a writer," Cole announced.

"No one does, okay? That was the one thing I had you didn't know about! My family knew about my writing from when I was seven, but I haven't shown anyone since then! I wake up at four every morning to type up my story, and Zane interrupted it, which is why I found Joe!" I ranted.

"What's the point of writing if you don't share it?" Cole asked.

I glared at him.

Mia, satisfied, started a new conversation with Cole.

"Zane," I called, for some strange reason I was seeing his legs glow.

He came back to where I was, "Yes?"

"You're still injured," I let him know, "I can tell, they may not be able to, but I can."

"And how's that?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I was the one who took care of it, and there's no way that wound is healed. The poison may be gone, but not the wound. You're pushing yourself," I explained.

"You're actually caring," he smirked.

"Don't make there be two dead bodies in one day. Or one real one," I looked at the sky.

"I can't tell if that was a threat, or concern," He mused.

"Whatever you want it to be," I checked on my egg again, it was barely pulsing red.

"So, those two," he gestured, "You wanted to get them together."

"Who told you that?" I smiled.

"You did. I bet I can get them together faster," he challenged.

I snorted, "Please, you barely know him."

"Okay then, how about we work together, and whoever gets the best photo wins?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me. What does the winner get?" I asked.

"If I win, I get a hug from you, and if you win, I'll stop flirting with every girl for a day," he offered.

"Two days, and it's a deal," I pushed.

"Then deal it is," he smirked, holding out a hand.

I quickly shook it, briefly ignoring the hatred I had bubbling inside of me.

I looked down at the egg. It wasn't glowing anymore.

Then Zane collapsed onto the fluffy snow.

* * *

Hope you liked!

~Malon Garynite


	9. An Interlude Before the Action

After the whole Joe Mountaintop incident, we all decided that we were done with the Rivendell Mountain Range, so we hastened to get out as quick as we could.

Finally, we reached the road to the Lost Woods. With the Rivendell Mountains behind us, we started down the path. Then…

"Ahh!" Mia cried out in pain.

Zane, who was closest to her, leaned forward and caught her before she hit the ground. "What happened?" he asked.

Mia gasped. "I don't know, but my ankle hurts really bad."

I bent down and looked at the ground near her feet. Her foot was caught in a gnarled tree root.

"Your foot's caught in a root," I told her. "Hold still while I try to get it out."

"No!" Zane called quickly. "you hold her upright and I'll get it out."

I looked at him quizzically, but did as he said.

"This might hurt a little bit," Zane told Mia. She nodded, and steeled herself for the pain.

I waited for Zane to pull out the root…and I waited…and waited. Eventually, I heard a click and looked down at Mia's foot. It was already loose, the root nowhere to be found.

"How did you do that?!" I asked Zane, who was standing up, pushing something into his bag.

He just smiled. I noticed that his leg was glowing purple again. I shook it off, thinking it was the poison again.

Mia's foot was still hurting her, so she had to limp, supported between Zane and I. When we reached the checkpoint that marked the end of Route H-1, and the start of the Lost Woods, all four of us agreed that we should take a room at the Pokémon Center located in the building, and rest for the night before pursuing the gym.

But before you sleep, you have to drink. Hot chocolate that is, not wine.

We ordered drinks and sat down at a table in the café next to the Healing Desk at the Pokémon Center.

Let's take a moment and explain Pokémon Centers. In Nocturna, they're much more different than any other region. Each Center has six sections: Healing Center, Café, Hotel, Battle Arena, Contest Stadium, and Poké Mart. The Healing Center is the typical generic Nurse Joy desk with a Reviving Machine for the poké balls and a window to the operating room. The café is really just a café, with many kinds of drinks. Most specialize in espressos. The Hotel is also, really, just a hotel. It's very cheap, and room service in most of them cost under one hundred poké dollars. The Battle Arena is a place where you can battle other trainers and train. The Contest Stadium is the same thing as the Battle Arena, translated into Contests. And I don't think I need to explain the Poké Mart.

While we were all silently drinking our hot chocolate, we heard some people from the table next to us.

"Have you told her yet?"  
"Be patient! I haven't had connection until now! That blasted blizzard blew through and I couldn't tell her! I'm connecting right now!"

I shifted my seat so I had a better view of the people. Yup, that's me. Cole Escapade, eavesdropper.

They were both dressed oddly, with a grey combination shirt-chestplate made out of fabric. They were both wearing grey jeans, and two trapezoidal pieces of grey canvas hung from the front and back of their belts. Their hair was brown and one was tapping on an iPad.

"Have you connected yet?" The one without the iPad asked.

"Shut up, will you?! You need to learn to be patient and shut up. Yes, I've connected!" The other one snapped.

The first guy made a rude hand gesture to the second one, who was oblivious to the fact, and leaned back in his chair muttering.

I glanced at Mia, who's eyebrows were raised at the two men. "Well that's pleasant," she said.

I rolled my eyes and started a new conversation, but my mind was still on the men. I felt like I had heard their voices before, but I couldn't think of where….

We finally all said good night to each other and headed into separate rooms. I slept soundly.

* * *

When I woke up again, Zane's face was once more the first thing I saw.

"What now?" I groaned and rolled over.

"It's Mia," he said, pulling me out of bed and into the hall.

I had just registered his words (Hey! I'm slow in the morning!) when he pulled me into the waiting room of the Healing Center and sat me down.

"It turns out her foot is broken. They're operating on her right now, but it's bad. So, you, Malon and I need to decide what to do. Stay right here, I'll be back."

"What to do? What do you – hey! Zane! Wait!" I called to him, but I didn't have the strength to get up and follow him. So I sat there for a while and thought about Mia. How she was doing, I mean.

When Zane came back, he was leading a very angry looking Malon.

I sighed. This wouldn't be good.

Malon plopped down next to me and grumbled something about Zane and her room.

I decided not to dwell on that.

"So," Zane started, but he stopped when Malon stood up, and shoved him down in her chair.

"You did not come into my room and wake me up for me to come out here and listen to you babble. SIT DOWN. So," Malon continued. "From what I gathered from playboy over here, Mia's broken her foot. Which means we have three options. Option a: we can ditch her and get outta here. Option b: we can stay and wait for her. Option c: We can wait for her operation to be done, and in the meantime, we can go challenge the Lost Woods gym leader. We will vote on what we would like to do, but if you vote wrong, I'll claw your ears out, so vote right."

I gave a whine of protest, and Malon proceeded to slap me.

"Oh, I've been waiting to do that my whole life!" she squealed. "Now," she said, more business-like, "Who wants option a?"

I looked at Zane. He looked at me.

"Well, then who wants option b?" Malon asked.

Zane started to put his hand up, then, seeing that Malon was glaring at him, and I didn't have mine up, he hastened to put it back in his lap.

"Good!" Malon smiled. "Option c it is then. Cole, lead the way." She pointed to the door of the Pokémon Center.

I stared at her. She never let me lead.

"Actually, that's a bad idea. I'll lead. Come along ducklings!" she called over her shoulder and walked out.

I shook my head and followed her.

* * *

When we reached the enterance to the Lost Woods, we stopped and stared at it. Two, large, gnarled trees bent together and formed a gateway. Beyond that, trees lined the path, twisting and turning like a maze. Barely any light came through the branches, and I could hear strange noises echo from the depths of the woods.

I looked at Malon.

"Ready?" she asked cheerfully.

I nodded.

"For Narnia!" she yelled, and charged into the woods.

* * *

So, I know that that was a very un-interesting chapter, but the Lost Woods will be interesting, and we have big plans for after that that will surely make you all excited, so stay tuned! R&R!

-RareFroslass


	10. The Lost Woods

Before someone asks why I was so happy, let me clear things up.

First off, I have never _ever_ referred to anyone as a duckling in my life. Sign one that something was very wrong. Sign two, I was referring to Cole and Zane as ducklings, which they are both far from. Here's the difference, I love ducklings, they're adorable, fluffy, innocent, little yellow puff balls. Cole and Zane, are just about as far from that as possible.

**'Did you seriously just think that phrase about ducklings? Wow, pathetic.'**

_'Well, excuse me for being a nervous wreck.'_

Anyway, as to why I was a nervous wreck (no, stop your train of thought where it is, it has nothing to do with playboy), it would have to be the gym I was standing in front of.

Quick note, I'm never nervous. Ever.

No, I wasn't scared of facing a gym leader, or her slightly deadly puzzle, or her pokémon, or even her. I was scared of the interaction of her and Cole. Possibly Zane, but particularly Cole.

Someone please punch me in face and kick me in the stomach for thinking this, but Mia's injury couldn't have had better timing if I had planned it. Because she would be the one to tell Cole who the gym leader was.

The Lost Woods gym leader was Gwendolen Maple, my sister.

Before someone asks why her last name isn't Garynite, she got married. No kids, but still, if Cole found out, or my sister found out he was traveling with me, I would die. Actually, Gwendolen would be by far the best for it.

I don't want to think what would happen with all my other siblings.

So, my reason for being happy and actually squealing of joy from one slap on Cole's face despite how I was woke up by some creature was nerves. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I wake up at 4:00 am usually, but I figured it would be best to get some sleep when I finished early. Which I got about thirty minutes of.

**'Admit it, you were happy when you were woke up. You didn't want to stay in that dream any longer than you had to.'**

_'I still wanted to see how it ended!'_

**'How could it have ended? You burying a corpse?'**

_'We both know that my dreams always have an interesting twist.'_

**'So you admit you don't want him dead?'**

_'When did I ever say I wanted him to die?'_

**'You didn't, but your body language screams otherwise.'**

_'I could be yandere.'_**  
**

**'Congratulations, you show all your affection through violence. And that would suggest you have a lot of affection for Zane. Besides, tsundere always fit you much better.'**

_'True.'_

"Malon, you've been making faces at the tree, are you having an interesting conversation?" Zane whispered in my ear.

I flung my hand back, making contact with his eye, "Don't do that. You're very lucky that I've been in a good mood. Don't ruin it."

"And here I was thought you were going easy on me because of my injury," he smirked.

"Here I was half believing you when you said you were fine and didn't need anymore help," I bit back with a smile.

"And here we both are, yet again abandoned by Cole," he gestured to the empty space.

"He better not be making a habit of this," I grumbled as my phone buzzed. One new message from Cole.

"What's the word?" he looked over my shoulder.

"Apparently we were taking too long and he really wanted to beat the gym before me," I put my phone down.

He slipped it out of my hand, "And he also wants us to stop flirting so much and to get together already. It's getting embarrassing."

I snatched it back, "Mine. If that was a video game, you would be on the ground right now."

"Sounds fun," he waved a game cartridge in front of me.

"You did not," I tried to grab it, but he put his arm straight up.

He chuckled, "It's funny how you just noticed."

I grumbled as I glared at him, "We can do this the hard way, or the less painful way."

"Or we could make a deal," he winked.

"Hard way it is," I stomped on his foot and as he hopped around, viciously kicked the back of his knee, and snatched the game from his fingers, "Told you that you'd be on the ground."

"You know, you quite possibly just did some damage on already existing wounds," he winced.

I examined the game, "This isn't even mine."

"I know," he slowly started standing up, that weird glow fading back in.

"Then what was the point?" I tossed it to him.

He caught it, "It's for you," he tossed it back.

"Really? Nope, you're going to use it so I'm in your debt or something. I'm not that desperate for it," I tossed it back.

"You really don't trust me, do you?" he shoved the game and his hands in his pockets.

"I don't like trusting, hate it in fact. Now I'm going into the gym, are you going to follow me like you did on the monorail, extremely creepy by the way, or are you going to stand here alone like an idiot? Or perhaps you're going to go wait for Mia. But there's one thing you can't do," I changed the subject.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Tell Cole that the gym leader's my sister. As long as you don't tell him about my family, I'm fine," I told him.

"So that's why you didn't want to wait for Mia, she would have told him. That's cold," he pointed out.

"Doesn't bother me in the slightest," I retorted.

I walked through the gateway with him tagging along behind me, a strange tune filling the air as soon as we came in.

I smiled, "Welcome to the true Lost Woods. One of the most dreaded gyms because of it's twisted puzzle."

"It's just a maze," he remarked.

"Look behind you," I smiled wider.

"Okay, the entrance is gone. How did you know the entrance would go away?" he asked.

"I love this dungeon, I know it well," I stared at the 11 foot diameter hollow logs that marked the pathways, one for each cardinal direction, "Cole will have a little bit of a challenge without someone to help him. You either get lucky, or you know the path."

"And if you don't?" he checked.

"You get trapped until you go mad and someone comes and saves you. Every other day they get the stragglers," I explained, "I've helped a few times."

"But since I've got you, I'll be safe," he smirked.

"Think about the irony in the statement you just said," I pointed out, closing my eyes.

"Fair point. But I could just get injured again and you'd be back to being all sweet and caring," he added.

My eyes snapped open, "What did you just imply?"

"Just that deep inside, you know you'd never do anything to really hurt me," he teased, "You big softie. Don't worry I don't plan on telling Cole since you seem to be so determined to keep secrets from him."

"Have you heard of the people who weren't found in time? They call them Skull Kids and pretend to guide people through here. You can barely even tell that they used to be human," I smiled faintly. I spun around to face him, smiling, "Let's go, we have to get there before Cole! How about we play a game?"

"What's the game?" he asked.

"Good guys and bad guys. I'll be the good guy and run first, you have to catch me," I explained.

"Tag?" he checked.

"You as the bad guy, have to wear this mask, and I'll have this one. No, it's not tag. This is an ancient game given to us by a man we only know as The Happy Mask Salesman, he got it from a place called Termina," I continued, handing him a mask that looked like a normal face with a few tattoos and pointy ears. I put on a heart shaped purple mask with red around the glowing orange-yellow eyes, four different colored spikes on each side, and two sticking straight up. Perfectly symmetrical.

"Termina isn't a real place," he deadpanned.

"But it is! He got here from the lost woods, there's a weak point in space. Or at least there used to be," I shrugged.

"You actually believe it?" he raised an eyebrow.

I smiled wider, "Do you want to hear why? Well, too bad, I want to play. If you win, I'll tell you," I decided.

He sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" I sprinted into the tunnel to the North, knowing it would bring me back here, then took a right. I took out my hook shot and flew over the railing. I hummed a few bars that matched the strange, catchy tune playing in the background and threw on a short sleeved long orange canvas shirt, loose green tinged canvas pants, pointy boots, a short poncho-esk thing over my shirt that matched my pants, a belt made of metal loops around my waist, gloves that were open at the top that also matched my pants, and my hair tucked into a pointy orange straw hat that had a metal ring loop around the base before it flared out. I put the mask back on and turned to see a person dressed the same as me landing by me. The only difference was that they had no mask, so that you could see their perfectly round race made of shadows(seriously, their actual face was made of real shadows), all except the eyes like flashlight beams.

Yep, I wasn't kidding about the Skull Kids. I knew about them because, really, I've been here too many times not to.

This was going to scare the living daylights out of him.

"Friend! You are back!" he exclaimed in a childlike voice.

"Of course I am, and guess what, I have some of my other friends with me," I smiled.

"You do? Yes! I will get to meet friend's friends!" he exclaimed.

"A few things first, he has to find his way here, okay? Just pretend like you're turning me into some evil creature or something and are the definition of chaotic evil. Make him think I'm gone for good," I requested.

"But, you said he was your friend," Skull Kid seemed confused.

Shoot. I called playboy my friend, "I wouldn't say we're friends. We just travel together, and I've helped him out a few times."

"So, is he your companion?" he checked.

"Nope, definitely not," I shook my head.

"Partner?" he tried.

"That would be my pokemon," I told him.

"Then what is he?" he gave up.

"Well, he has been following me and flirting with me," I shrugged, "And he came in my room to while I was asleep. But stalker may be too strong of a word, considering part of that was caused by another one of my friends."

"Your friends are strange," Skull Kid decided.

"We're all strange in different ways, it's just that some accept and embrace it more than others," I pointed out.

"I think I understand," he said.

"Okay, take the mask, and when he leaves, come to the hole under the butterflies, got it? Or, better yet, lead him there," I handed Skull Kid the mask.

He nodded his head, looking at the mask warily, "Okay!"

"Don't worry, we got Majora's spirit out of it, arigato!" I ran off through the puzzle, going to a place surrounded by natural walls. It was covered in flowers, and in the back to the right, there was one twisted, dead tree. I spotted the group of yellow butterflies flitting near the back wall. As I made my way to it, I heard a noise.

I turned and caught a glimpse of it, shutting my eyes tight. No. No, it wasn't what I think it was, you never saw it. But as the scuttling increased, I came to terms with reality. It was here, and it was very close. I backed away from the noise, eyes still closed.

**'You are aware that just because you can't see it, it hasn't disappeared, right? 'Cause it would increase your pathetic factor if you aren't.'**

My foot caught on the bare ground, and right as I tripped, Nolam and I came to one of our only agreements, **_'Really, we had to have the ability to fall on nothing right now.'_**

But we didn't just fall on the ground. I fell into the fifteen foot hole I was going to climb down, and at the bottom of which Skull Kid would bring Zane.

Within a few seconds of. . . interesting thoughts from both Nolam and me, I made contact with a cold, hard, lumpy, extremely uncomfortable rock. Well, my left knee did.

I rolled onto my back, clutching my knee and vigorously biting my lip to prevent tears, screaming, and cursing. Okay, I'm not going to lie and say it was easy, or that the tears weren't there. It's only because, for me at least, tears well up, but they never come out unless there are really that many. I didn't look at my knee to check the damage for a few reasons. One, that would mean moving to where there was better light, and there wasn't much seeing as the flowers hid the entrance pretty well, and I was not moving. Not yet, anyway. Well, that's pretty much it. I wasn't scared to look at it, I actually kind of enjoy seeing my own blood. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I told Zane I don't like seeing people get hurt in real life. I don't enjoy them getting hurt really, but that doesn't mean I can't see it. I'm fine with seeing their blood, so long as it doesn't look too bad.

But my blood? It proves I'm human, as do my bruises, and that is a huge relief. I like seeing the pearls of my blood swell before streaking down my pale skin, in fact, I'm pretty sure the main reason that I had trouble not picking at all my many scabs when I was younger was because I know that it might hurt a little, and it would bleed.

No, I don't cause myself to bleed on purpose, picking scabs, maybe, but purposefully hurting myself? No, I won't do that unless there is a very, _very_, extraordinarily good reason.

So, I waited. For Skull Kid and Zane, because I had a plan. When they got here, I would let out all the tears and whimpers and other noises I'd normally want to strangle myself for showing. Then see where things go from there.

I heard some scuffling above me, and Skull Kid popped down nearby me, and Zane climbed down the wall, hopping off the last few feet.

"Malon? Friend?" Skull Kid panicked.

"Why the heck have you been calling her friend? And how do you know her name?" Zane's voice was grave.

"Where did friend go?!" Skull Kid ignored.

"Tell me what happened to her," Zane ordered, as for some reason I hallucinated a purple aura around him.

I smirked and promised myself a slap for later before letting out a few pathetic sobs, "Is that you?"

"Friend!" Skull Kid bounded over, sitting cross-legged by me.

"Malon?" he whispered, "Arceus, Malon!" he realized. He paused, "Get away from her. Now. Don't act like you're her friend, this is your fault," he menaced.

"Don't. You. Dare, Zane," I warned, gritting my teeth as I sat up, "Skull Kid is one of my oldest friends."

"What are you talking about? This thing-"

"_What _did you just call him?!" I asked.

"Whatever, it doesn't-"

"Yes, it does matter! He's a living, intelligent person!" I interrupted.

"_Person_?" he questioned.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I challenged.

He sighed, "Fine, whatever. Now will you explain to me what's going on?"

"The intention was to trick you into thinking I was dead or something, then I would be waiting here and you'd find out it was a joke. It just happened to be _really _convenient when I messed up my knee. Speaking of which, it hurts. A lot," I explained.

"How did that seem like a good idea?!" he finished his pacing and was just staring at me.

"Well, it worked. I thought it would be fun, you know, to see your reaction and all," I shrugged, holding back a yelp from a sudden rush of pain.

"You must have a dark, twisted, manipulative mind and sense of humor. Just, don't do that again, alright?" he asked.

"Wow, it sounds like you actually care about what happens to people other than yourself," I remarked sarcastically.

"I'm not sure where you're getting this idea that I don't," he admitted, sitting on the other side of me.

"Maybe with the whole playboy vibe, I picture you as someone who enjoys tearing people apart emotionally and still being adored," I rolled my eyes.

"Harsh," he whistled.

"I'm not in the mood to really be too nice at the moment. Oh, Skull Kid, thanks for helping out, sorry I got you involved with a person like him," I apologized.

"Person is very scary," he agreed.

"Person? Do I no longer have a name?" he asked.

"Friend said you were not her friend exactly," Skull Kid shrugged.

"Did she?" he gave me a look that I could only interpret as, 'this-was-your-doing-it's-just-too-perfect-to-pass-up,' and I caught what he was going to say right before it slipped out of his lips, "I believe she was trying to refer to me as her b-"

"So! I need to get out of this cavern/hole thing, and I'm not sure how I can do that. Ideas?" I changed the subject.

I'm pretty sure a cricketot chirped.

"Okay, Zane, you have a zoroark, right?" he nodded, "Okay, so it can turn into a flying type and carry me to the surface."

"Sounds like you were pretty sure how to do that," he smirked.

"I wanted to give you guys a chance," I covered. They both looked at me, "Okay, I didn't want to have to use someone else's pokemon."

"Why not?" Skull Kid asked.

"I don't like relying on people," I admitted.

After I got back to the surface, Skull Kid left, once again leaving us alone.

"So, you said that people go insane if they go in here with no way how to get to the gym, correct?" Zane checked.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"What would happen if someone who was already insane got lost?" he asked.

I realized the hidden meaning, "We should go save Cole, shouldn't we?"

He smiled, "Read my mind, Little Miss Garynite."

I cringed at the nickname, "Psychic, right? Can I ride Tenebrae(the zoroark)?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "Just let me help you on," he paused, "So, could I ask some questions?"

"Just ask Cole. He probably might have the answers," I gave up.

After wandering and finding Cole, who was stranded on a giant wood pole(don't ask), we headed back towards the gym.

"Since I need to focus to get us to the gym, you two talk to each other or something," I suggested, blocking out them the rest of the way.

I reached the gate to the actual gym, the two boys in tow.

"Okay, Zane, would you like to go first?" I asked.

"I don't do gyms," he commented.

"Cole then, we'll wait out here for you, wouldn't want to distract you," I decided.

"Thanks, Malon," he gave me a worrying look before stepping inside. Worrying meaning he was way too happy.

Once he was in there, I turned to Zane, "I feel like there's something that Cole has intention of telling me."

He was fighting a smile and laughter, "What gives you that idea?"

I sighed, "You two are going to drive me insane. How am I going to battle with this?" I gestured to my knee. It was definitely dislocated, no one's kneecaps should be where mine were. I had already covered it and put disinfectant on it for the rest of it, so hopefully it would be good enough until we got to a proper doctor.

"I'm sure you'll be absolutely amazing," he smiled, "After all, you've got something amazing about you."

"Shut it," I groaned, "I asked for advice. If I needed a pep talk, I'd ask Carin."

"Ouch," he feigned hurt.

I smiled slightly, "I feel kind of bad for making you think I was dead or something earlier."

"Behind that tough nonchalant facade, she's actually a kind, gentle girl. Not to mention adorable when she's upset," he winked, stretching his arms.

I glared at him, "You're forgetting that I can hear you."

"Nah, I meant for you to hear that," he smirked.

"You're so lucky I can't go over there and punch the smirk off that face," I broke into a grin.

"Not to mention downright cheery," he yawned.

"Tenebrae, pin him down," I commanded the dark type turned arcanine.

He yelped, looking thoroughly startled.

I laughed as the gate burst open to reveal Cole, "It was a long struggle, but I was the victor!"

"Well, looks like you get away unscathed. This time," I directed Tenenbrae into the battlegrounds.

The gates shut behind me.

"Oh, hey, Malon," Gwendolen smiled, "Your first gym?"

"Hey!" I smiled, waving enthusiastically back, "Figured I'd start with what I know."

"On the right, we have the challenger, Malon! And on the left, we have the Gym Leader, Gwendolen Maple! This is a two on two battle, ready," the announcer began. I enlarged the pokeball that held Carin, "Set," I gave my sister on last confident smile, it was fitting that my oldest sister would be my first badge, "Go!"

I called out Carin as she called out her flabebe.

I smiled. This was her weakest pokemon at level twenty, I should be able to take it out in two moves if my gastly was level sixteen, but considering my gastly had long passed the level fifteen mark of learning night shade, but hadn't evolved yet, it should be in the early twenties, past the level twenty-two mark of learning sucker punch.

"Carin, use night shade!" I ordered.

"Flabebe, razor leaf!" she countered.

Carin, due to his natural speed advantage, got the first hit, lowering my opponent's health greatly, not leaving it enough energy to make a precise attack, which allowed Carin to dodge it with ease.

"Use night shade again!" I commanded, my sister shouldn't have used her weakest against me. If she had used leafeon, which was level thirty, it would last longer and attack first, not to mention ability to dodge, counter and it's level would give it a boost. But my sister, being ten years older, still probably sees me as incapable, even if she'll never say it.

"Flabebe, wish!" she tried, but it was too late. The attack hit, leaving the fairy type knocked out.

"The first match goes to Malon!" the announcer called.

"You're pretty good," my sister complimented offhandedly.

I felt a swell of pride and slight shock, my family never encourages me. They were never that mean or belittling, they just never say things like that.

"Thanks!" I called, "You too, Carin!"

Then, my gastly started to glow white and morph back and forth between forms. My gastly was evolving.

My first pokemon that I ever really knew, my first pokemon that I owned, and my first non fictional friend, was _evolving_.

My voice hitched in my throat.

**'Pa-the-tic. You're getting bleary eyed over this?'**

When it was done, my new pokemon haunter was on the field.

At this point, my sister had released her next pokemon.

Her whimsicott, level thirty.

"Whimsicott, leech seed!" she attacked.

"Carin, shadow punch!" my attack landed second, taking about ten health.

The seed then planted itself in Carin, slowly sucking health and supplying whimsicott.

"Carin, hypnosis!" I called.

"Mega drain!" my sister fought back.

I mentally cursed myself, dodge the attack. But no, Carin coudn't dodge the attack, and we lost fifteen health, half of it adding to whimsicott.

The hypnosis seemed to be working, seeing as whimsicott's eyelid were hooding its eyes. I knew my attack had worked when we heard the delicate snores. A bit of my health added to her's.

"Carin, night shade!" I commanded. The lights yet again seemed to be sucked into my pokemon, though this time, it took even more of the light, leaving a chill in the air. Then my pokemon appeared to be twice its size. The room went back to normal, and whimsicott was still asleep, my sister trying just about everything to wake it up. A little less health from me.

Seeing as it was still asleep, I ordered another attack, "Continue with another night shade attack!"

My pokemon obeyed, again taking twenty-five health, leaving her with about twenty and me with twenty five after leech seed stole more health.

"Carin, curse!" I really hated doing this, but since when whimsicott would wake up, I would probably lose with Carin anyway, at least I can ensure that I'll be doing damage the rest of the battle.

Carin performed the attack, then fainted. I called him back and sent out Levy just as whimsicott woke up. whimsicott shuddered, and lost seven health, curse paying off.

"Levy, dragon rage!" I yelled, hoping for it to be the last attack.

Whimsicott dodged it, then used mega drain.

I smiled, it only gained five health considering grass is weak against dragon types.

Back down to eleven due to curse, "Levy, thunder wave!"

Whimsicott was now cursed and paralyzed, unableto move as it was lowered to four health.

"Finish this off with twister!" I finished, leaving the whimsicott knocked out.

"Malon has defeated Gwendolen's whimsicott, the winner of this battle is Malon!" the announcer proclaimed.

I smiled broadly, forcing myself to remain calm until I found a pillow to scream into.

**'Don't get cocky, she used her weakest pokemon first, otherwise you would have lost in a heartbeat. She practically let you win, have you ever seen your her go down that easy? No, because she went easy on you. You're a pathetic wimp, so don't be proud, be ashamed.'**

The smile was now forced, and the gym badge felt cold and misplaced in my palm. The hug I gave my sister and her congratulations were empty, and everything seemed to be a background. Nothing stood out, or impacted me.

_'Well, whimsicott's one of her best.'_

**'One of the best she reserves for the weaklings. You're nothing, Cole even probably got to battle her better pokemon.'**

* * *

Sorry this was so late! On the bright side, it is ridiculously long!

Please review and tell me what you think!

~Malon Garynite


	11. The Faron Woods

Before I start this chapter, I'm going to warn you all: this is probably going to be one of the longest chapters in Nocturna, save the Kakoriko Village chapter which I think at this point is at the ten thousand word mark, and still going strong (Yeah, we plan ahead. XD). Malon, correct me on that in the next chapter if I am wrong. So, anyways, the deal Malon and I had was that she could write all of the Lost Woods, and I could write the Faron Woods Contest, which I am so freaking excited about. I don't expect ya'll to read all of this in one chunk because I honestly have no idea how long it's going to be. Also, if you haven't heard, Malon did exact stat calculations for last chapter's battle. First off, I have no idea how to do that, and second off, this chapter's gonna take ages to write in the first place, so I don't need extra work. You all are just going to have to live with me not using the exact stats. So, put on your armor and charge with me. FOR NARNIA!

* * *

It's a good thing that the Lost Woods and the Faron Woods are right next to each other, because I was not feeling in the mood to walk. After all, I had just beaten Gwendolyn Maple, _the _grass-type gym leader of the Nocturna Region. As we walked down the small connecting path between the Lost Woods, the Pokémon Center, and the Faron Woods, I palmed my new badge.

It was green and brown, with silver lining. The shape was that of a tree, with green, windblown branches that spread across the width of my hands and a brown trunk with brown roots that we swept to the right, and that extended down to the southeastern-most part of my hand. I thought it looked cool. Malon, however, didn't even seem to care about the badge.

She was grumbling under her breath, and seemed to be in a silent war with herself. She had been acting strange ever since she walked through the gates at the front of the gym. She wouldn't talk to anyone, and when we left that strange kid in the orange shirt, she didn't even seem to notice. Once we had gotten Mia from the Pokémon Center (completely healed thanks to the superiority of Nocturna technology), we started towards the Faron Woods. Eventually, I decided to approach Malon to see if she was okay.

"Malon?" I asked tentatively.

She glared at me, and continued to grumble under her breath.

I let it go, and when we reached the gateway to the Faron Woods, I stopped.

The gateway to the Faron Woods was really a huge tree that had an archway carved into it. Above the archway, a weird symbol was etched faintly into the wood. It was a circle, with a waxing crescent moon nestled in it. Nestled in the crescent moon, was another, smaller, waxing crescent. Nestled in _that_ was a small circle.

"What's with the symbol?" I asked to no one in particular.

Malon shot me another dirty look.

I threw up my hands. "Fine, don't tell me!"

We walked through the woods in silence. The Contest Hall was in the very middle of the woods, so it would be about a ten minutes walk before we arrived.

As we wound our way through the slightly discolored green, sunlight dappled forest, I struck up another conversation with Mia.

"So, how long have you been a trainer?" I asked.

She laughed. "Oh, I'm not a trainer. I'm a Researcher. I only have pokémon to assist me with my research. I'm not much one for battling or contests."

I blinked, and looked at her. "But you were freaking awesome in that battle on the Mono-Rail!"

She laughed again. "Yeah, I'm pretty good at battling, but I don't really like it."

I shook my head. "Wow."

She nudged me. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

I shrugged. "I'm mostly a Breeder slash Coordinator, but I like gym battles too. Malon and I had this huge fantasy when we were little that we would go on an adventure together and I would collect information about our pokémon to make them excel in every way, and she would be the Master Commander of battling. I guess that's why I'm so excited to go on this journey. It's been my life goal since I was two."

Mia smiled at me. "That's so sweet! So, Malon's always wanted to be a Master Trainer?"

I nodded. "At least, that's what I've gleaned from her. She does say often, though, that I'm not very observant, so that may be wrong."

We both laughed.

Zane turned around and looked at us walking together. He palmed something, and then turned back around and shoved something into his pocket.

When we got to the Contest Hall, we all stopped and stared at it in amazement.

"Wow," I muttered.

Zane let out a whistle of impress.

The Contest Hall was a towering oak, bigger than any I had ever seen. It's roots stretched out for acres, and were easily big enough to walk on. A huge banner hung from the lowermost branch, right above the doorway into the trunk. On it was an N with shards of color in between it, like a stained glass. creation.

"What's that symbol on the banner?" I wondered aloud.

"It's the official Nocturna Contest symbol. The N obviously stands for Nocturna, and the colored shards in between represent the diversity of Nocturna, and of Hyrule-Style contests," Mia answered.

"What's the difference between Hyrule-Style contests and the Standard-Style ones?" I asked her as we started up a large root to get to the huge doorway.

"A number of things," she said. "The major one is that you compete in the contest as a team; and if a team wins, then everyone in the team gets the ribbon. Conveniently, the teams are made out of four people, which means that we'll all be a team. Another difference is the set up of the rounds. In the first round, everyone competes on their own, and each individual's score contributes to the overall team score. Seven teams move on to the second round. In the second round, each team is split up into two pairs. Two people from a team battle the other two people from their team in a contest-style battle. The team gets points for how beautifully and how well executed each move is. In the second round, it doesn't matter which part of the team loses: it's about how well the battle is performed. The third round is the most unique. A lot of people compare it to the Hunger Games, and it is very similar. Each person lines up in a circle, with some structure in the middle of the circle. It could be a castle, or it could be an island, or it could be a jungle gym; it varies every contest. At the sound of the bell, everyone basically tries to kill each other. Except, you don't actually kill them. You have sort of ninja stars that you throw at people. You're in a special suit, so when the star hits you, the interface teleports you to the waiting area. The last person, or team, standing wins."

My head was spinning by the time we reached the doorway to the tree.

Inside, there were a lot of people milling around, talking with each other, and playing with their pokémon. In the back of the room, there were steps leading up into the tree, and leading down into the base. A receptionist's desk stood in between them. We headed towards the desk, but before we could reach it, two people came up to us and blocked our way.

One was a tall man, with a long brown ponytail and a tight long-sleeved shirt with jeans. He had a silver ring earring. The second was a girl with long blond hair that was parted in three sections: two on each side of her head, and one in back. She was wearing a black sweatshirt with a plain blue shirt, and jeans.

"Well, well, well," the girl said, "what have we got here?"

"A new team is in town. We'll soon fix that," the man said. Both of them laughed cruelly.

"Back off Reema. They're allowed to try out for the contest if they want!" a voice called. Another girl stepped in front of us and placed her hand on her hip. "You don't have to scare off teams because you're scared of losing."

The girl with blond hair swelled with fury. "You're with them? Well that explains a lot. It figures you would have friends that match that ugly stature. Come on Callas, let's go. We don't have time for people like _them_." They turned and walked away.

The girl who had come to our rescue turned around at us and rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that. They're always trying to scare off new competitors so that they have less competition. After a while, you get used to it. My name's Allana. My teams over there. Who are you guys?" She said this all very friendly-like.

The team she had shrugged a shoulder at was laughing and playing with their pokémon in a corner of the room. They looked like very nice people.

Mia stepped forward and introduced us. "I'm Mia, from Polias, and this is Cole, from Gedref, Malon, from Kakoriko Village, and Zane, from Rivendell. Nice to meet you Allana!"

Leave it to Mia to be the friendly one of our group.

After exchanging pleasantries with Allana, and then biding her farewell, we registered for the contest.

"Hi, we'd like to register for the contest," Mia said to the receptionist, who was typing on a computer screen.

The receptionist looked up. "Fill out this form," she said, tapping a button and bringing up a holographic screen in front of Mia.

It was all pretty standard stuff: who was in the team, each person's Trainer ID and badge and ribbon count, the registered pokémon that each person would be using for the contest, and so on. Finally, we got to the last question.

"'What is your team name?'" Mia read off the screen.

"We get a team name?!" I exclaimed. "Awesome! Can we be the-"

"NO," Malon snarled at me, and pushed me away from the screen.

"How about the Psychos?" Zane suggested.

We all stared at him.

"I guess not," he grumbled.

"Maybe we could be the Nocturnavores. Get it?!" I said, jumping up and down. "Because we're all from Nocturna, and we're Omnivores, so we could be the-"

"I TOLD YOU NO," Malon snapped again, and grabbed my arm, twisting it painfully

"And I'm a vegetarian, so that wouldn't work," Zane pointed out.

I pulled away from Malon and sulked back.

"We could be The Alliance," Mia pointed out thoughtfully. "I mean, it sounds kind of cool, and it promotes team unity."

I shrugged. "Sounds fine to me."

Zane threw his hands up in the air. "I don't care. As long as I'm the first to compete in the first round."

Malon sighed. "Even if I don't like it, I guess I don't have much choice. Type it in," she told Mia.

Once we had completed the form, the receptionist told us that the contest would start tomorrow at eleven o'clock. We were to report to the Waiting Room on the third floor and wait for instructions.

Since we had time, Malon and I decided to go out into the forest and train, while Zane and Mia explored the tree.

As we walked down one of the gargantuan roots, I tried once again to strike up a conversation with the now grumpier-than-ever Malon.

"So, how'd your gym battle go?" I asked.

She gave me one of her trademark withering glares. "Shut up Cole."

"Oookaay," I mumbled. "I guess not."

We walked along in silence again.

I tried again,despite her icy glares. "So...um, are you excited for the contest?"

She sighed. "Cole, stop trying to make conversation. You're really bad at it. Do the world a favor and shut up, okay?!"

I threw up my hands. "Whatever. I'm just trying to make you less grumpy."

She just sighed again and shook her head. "Carin evolved," she commented.

I nodded, impressed. "So did Lukier," I said, throwing a poké ball in the air.

A white light flashed and Lukier stood in front of us, fanning out her long, leafy green tail.

"A Leafeon?!" Malon said. "Aren't you an ice-type trainer?"

I shrugged. "I like grass-types a lot too. I wanted her to evolve in the Rivendell Mountains, but I never got the chance."

We walked the remainder of the root, and finally reached the actual woods. We wandered around for a while and battled wild pokémon. After a while, a combee swooped out of the treetops and flew towards me.

"Poncz, go!" I called, and threw my snubbull's poké ball into the air.

"Snubbull, snub, snub!" Poncz called out, landing on the forest floor in a flash of white light.

"Ice fang!" I called out.

Poncz leaped into the air, his jaws glowing a blueish-white, and bit down hard on the wild combee.

The combee must have been pretty weak, because it went down immediately.

I was about to call Poncz back into his poké ball, when a white light started swirling around him. His body started to glow with light, and he slowly started to morph back and forth between forms.

"Well, would you look at that," Malon commented, staring un-impressed at my evolving pokémon.

I just stared in awe as my darling little Snubbull turned into a four foot seven Granbull.

"Poncz," I whispered. "You're...huge."

Malon gave me a withering stare. "Of course he's huge; he grew two and a half feet!"

I ignored her and ran up to Poncz, giving him a big hug. "I'm so proud of you," I mumbled into his soft purple fur.

Malon snorted. "Okay, let's get this show on the road. It's almost dinner time and I'm hungry. I think we've trained enough for one day."

I sighed and stepped back, admiring my new pokémon. "I suppose you're right."

I recalled Poncz, and we trudged back through the forest to the Great Tree, where both the Faron Woods Contest was held, and where the housing quarters for all the contestants was.

We met up with Mia and Zane in the Lobby.

"Well, we met Reema and Callas again," Mia grumbled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Reema and Callas," Zane answered. "They're the two-" he cussed, "who greeted us when we came in."

"Oh," I nodded.

"Anyways, they tried to get us disqualified, but it didn't work. We also met Allana again. She and her teammate Cavior were eating in the Mess Hall. By the way, they have free macaroni and cheese, Cole," Mia reported.

I didn't hear anything else except for Malon screaming "MIA, WHY?!" and then I was down the stairs, and in line for the food, my mind set on my favorite food in the whole world.

When I was devouring my fifth plate of macaroni, Malon, Mia, and Zane came down the stairs. Malon looked extremely disgruntled.

"Look at you!" she yelled when she saw me. "You're already on your fifth plate! It's been about a minute, Cole!"

Mia just stared at me with wide eyes, and Zane had his head in his hands.

"You are absolutely disgusting!" Malon yelled, and pulled the rest of the plate away from me. "No!" she said when I tried to get it back. "You don't get any more food today!"

The whole Mess Hall was looking at us. I sighed, and walked dejectedly up the stairs. I wasn't embarrassed. Malon had done this too many times for me to care about what other people think. I was sad that I didn't get to eat the rest of my macaroni.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear. The first and second rounds were today, the first in the morning, and the second in the evening, right before dinner. I was in a room with Zane, because they only had enough rooms for half of the contestants who registered, but I didn't mind. Zane was cool, even if he was a bit creepy and playboy-ish.

When I got up a the crack of ten, Zane was already up, reading a book. Three more sat next to him.

"Are you seriously planning on reading three more books before the contest starts?" I asked him incredulously.

He looked up. "No, no. I've already read these." And he went back to his reading.

I stared at him. "Zane, those are like, five hundred page books! How did you read those all this morning?!"

He just shrugged.

I shook my head. There was something the matter with that boy.

I got dressed and showered. When I was finally ready for the contest, I came back into the bedroom, and saw that two more books had been placed next to the three. He was now halfway through a different book.

I shook my head and decided not to ask.

We met Malon and Mia in the Lobby.

"Ready to beat the crap out of everyone?" Malon asked us a little too cheerfully.

Zane and Mia stared horrified at Malon, while I looked on unfazed. Malon's seemingly thirst for blood had started back in third grade, and I was used to it by now. She never really hurt people to the point of bleeding. Most of the time.

We walked up the stairs and checked in at the Waiting Room on the third floor. There were a lot of other people and pokémon wandering around, and it took a while before the four of us could find seats.

Once the stadium in the center of the tree filled up, and the announcer, The MK, introduced the judges (Marietta Flores, Mortimer Pig, and Kross Rumping), they called in the first contestant, Cavior, the kid from Allana's team.

He did very well, earning a twenty six out of thirty from the judges. Allana's team went, then another team, then another. Finally, it was our turn.

"Our next contestant, from The Alliance, is Zane Bynes from Rivendell!" The MK shouted.

Zane walked out on the stage and waved to the crowd pompously. Malon muttered something under her breath.

Zane sent out his Slowking and did a fancy trick with Psybeam and Water Pulse, earning a solid twenty seven.

Mia was up next, and she did a thing with her Klinklang where she used Metal Sound and Automatize to create weird waves that bounced around the stage mystically, earning her a twenty five.

Malon was after Mia, and she pulled off a move with Carin that was pure intuition; a combination Shadow Ball-Confuse Ray sort of ball, with a Shadow Punch to break it all apart and sending bits of shadow everywhere. She got a twenty six.

I took a deep breath. I was next. I had to pull off something big. And I was going to.

"Our final contestant from the phenomenal Alliance is Cole Escapade, from Gedref!" The MK shouted.

I walked onto the stage, ignoring the cheers and boos from the crowd.

"Lukier, let's do this!" I called, and sent out my leafeon.

Lukier landed on the stage, looking proud and beautiful.

"Alright, let's start this off with a Swords Dance, into Grasswhistle!" I ordered.

A sword appeared above Lukier, and started swinging slowly and methodically around in the air above her. Then, the Grasswhistle started, and a beautiful, eerie song flowed from Lukier's mouth. The sword started to swing in time with the song, and everyone in the arena, including me, started to feel sleepy and drowsy. Faint blue streaks flowed slowly up around Lukier, which added to the heavy, drowsy mood.

"Now Lukier," I said sleepily, "add in Magical Leaf."

Multi-colored leaves sped around the sword and Lukier, adding to the overall effect. I let the whole display go on for a few more seconds, then snapped my fingers and dispersed everything.

The crowd was roaring with approval, and I was as happy as could be.

"Phenomenal! Simply phenomenal!" The MK yelled into his microphone, whilst clapping along with the rest of the crowd.

The judges quickly added up the score.

My jaw dropped when I saw what they put on the screen. A twenty nine?! No one gets twenty nines! I was dumbfounded.

I stood, rooted to the spot, zoned out, and completely astonished. Eventually, I think Malon dragged my off the stage, but the rest of the hour was a blur. Finally, I remember coming to in a chair in the Mess Hall, a heaped plate of Macaroni and Cheese in front of me.

I ate everything, and then sat back and looked around.

Mia was staring at me like I had just done something disgusting, Zane was sighing and shaking his head, and Malon was calmly eating her cheese taco, not paying attention to me in the slightest.

"What happened?" I asked.

Mia stopped staring at me and put her fork down. "After you went into your trance thingie, Malon dragged you off the stage and they announced the teams that went on after everyone else went. Sadly, Reema and Callas advanced, but so did we, and Allana's team is going on as well. I am happy that we were the top team. I do have to say, that twenty nine really pulled us through. Great job Cole."

Zane and Malon looked at each other, and then hastily looked away. Mia didn't notice.

"So when's the next round?" I asked. "In a few hours?"

Malon choked on her cheese taco, and Zane froze with his spoon full of Aspear Soup.

"You really don't know?" Zane asked.

I glared at them. "Well thanks for making me feel stupid! Of course I don't know! How would I?!"

Mia put her fork down. "Cole," she said gently, "Hyrule-Style Contests stretch over a week. There's a two day gap between each round. The second round isn't until Tuesday."

I raised my eyebrows. "A week?! That's awesome! I'll have plenty of time to train and get more pokémon!"

Malon beat her head against the table, and continued eating her cheese taco.

* * *

Over the course of the next two days, I caught a shroomish, which I named Lyst, and a Bellsprout, which I named Kvitka. My bellsprout evolved into a Weepinbell, and my Shroomish evolved into a Breloom. Lukier and Poncz both gained a few levels as well.

When the morning of the second round dawned bright and clear, I was ready for business. I dressed quickly and was down in the lobby before anyone else. Anyone, that is, except for Malon.

She was sitting at a table, typing away at her laptop. When she saw me come down the stairs, she snapped the laptop shut and stuffed it into her bag, which quickly was pulled onto her lap. Malon liked to keep things in her lap if she didn't want other people to touch them. It seemed to her to be the safest place. I do not refute that fact.

Anyways, I sat down next to her and smiled, taking out my four poké balls and laying them on the table.

"Lukier, Poncz, Lyst, and Kvitka," I stated.

Malon nodded nonchalantly.

"Did you get any new ones?" I asked.

She nodded again, and plopped a poké ball on the table. "It's a misdrevous. I haven't decided the name yet. My budew evolved too."

I nodded.

She nodded.

I nodded again.

She nodded again.

I nodded once more.

"Shut up! You're such an idiot!" she snapped.

We sat in silence until Zane came down, and I started conversation with him.

When Mia came down, we all headed up to the arena, and prepared ourselves for the second round. We were going to be paired randomly with each other, so we had no way of knowing who was going to be with who.

Allana's team was first, as usual, and they performed spectacularly.

Reema and Callas went next, and they also performed very well.

I looked at Mia. "They're going to be hard to beat," I said.

She nodded.

When it was our turn, I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. We lined up in the center of the stage as The MK introduced us.

"I give you, Bynes, Soranto, Escapade, and Garynite! This is THE ALLIANCE!" The MK shouted, as he introduced Zane, Mia, me, and Malon respectively.

"Now, turn your attention to the screen and see who is with who!" The MK announced, and the lights dimmed as the screen turned on.

Our pictures were on cards, which we flipped over and shuffled. Then, they flipped over, and brackets showed who was with who. I was with Mia.

I high-fived her, and we went to the trainer's box.

The battle started with Mia sending out her Mothim, and me sending out Kvitka. Malon decided to start with Roselia, and Zane used Musharna.

Zane and Malon started the battle with an intuitive Psybeam-Giga Drain. Purple waves flowed toward us, while green balls zipped away from us, bouncing around within the waves and creating a cool effect.

Mia and I countered with a Bug Buzz-Sky Uppercut combo. Breloom uppercutted the sound waves from Mothim's Bug Buzz, sending them flying at twice their normal speed towards Malon and Zane.

Malon sent a Magical Leaf towards the waves, and Zane used Telekinesis to move the waves above them, clearing a path for the multi-colored leaves.

The leaves hit Mia and I, and we countered with a physical combo of Bug Bite and Mach Punch.

This went on for a long time, and finally, when only Kvitka and Musharna were left, I gave up. I was at a clear disadvantage, and I knew I wasn't going to win. So, I ended it with a bang, and used Leech Seed in the air, Mach Punching the seeds, and leaving myself wide open for Zane to attack.

He sent a Psybeam at me, which ended it. We had down very well though, and we were all confident with our scores.

When it was announced that we had made it to the next round, we all cheered.

"Great job everyone!" Mia cheered, and hugged me.

Zane cheered with her, and started to hug Malon.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FREAKING PLAYBOY?! I HATE YOU! NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU STUPID, DISGUSTING ANIMAL!" Malon screamed.

Zane backed away. "What is the matter with you?!" he asked.

"There is nothing the matter with me, you ugly, revolting Jynx! Just shut up!" Malon yelled.

"Malon, are you okay?" Mia asked politely.

"SHUT UP! THERE IS NOTHING THE MATTER WITH ME!" she yelled, and with that, she ran down the stairs, and disappeared.

"Malon, wait! I didn't mean to upset you!" Mia called out, blinking back tears at the suddenness of Malon's shouting. She ran after Malon, disappearing beyond the stairs.

Zane and I looked at each other. What had just happened?

* * *

Oh my gosh that took forever to write. :) But it was really fun. Hope you guys like it! Turns out, Malon and I are going to split the Faron Woods into three chapters, so she'll be doing the next one, and it'll be fairly short. I'll finish up with the third round! Also, this wasn't a really long chapter. I thought it would be, but since we're breaking it up, it won't be. :) PLEASE review, and thanks for reading!

-RareFroslass


	12. Nolam

It was dinnertime, when I ran off, I decided to wait here for them to come for dinner, and now they were all having conversation.

_'You know, I think this might be going a bit far.'_

**'Please, I haven't gotten a breath of fresh air sense you started traveling with these wack-jobs. Nothing is 'a bit far'.'**

That's what our head had been like these past few days. I decided to let Nolam take over for a bit, partially because of some things Zane said in the Lost Woods, partly from the hollow victory, and to be honest, I really hated myself right now, and Escapade makes a great excuse for blowing up.

And that makes me hate myself even more. Oh, that's a good sign, I've started thinking like I'm one person rather than two.

**'We all know that's not true, you're trying really hard so you don't feel too screwed up.'**

_'Thanks for those encouraging words in a time of trouble.'_

Yeah, I hated myself for considering this was a concern as well.

Nolam really likes being in control. I mean _really_, likes it. Imagine you accomplish your childhood dream, that's exactly what Nolam feels right now, ecstatic, and like a demented vacuum without an off switch. It really sucks if you're not her.

**'Stop acting like you're still in control and have some say in what's going on, you're helpless while I do whatever the heck I want.'**

I've been finding that it's best to ignore her when she's like this, then I can at least polish the flecks of pride I have left.

**'Just shut up already, they don't care!'**

"Ugh! Why can't you all just shut _up!_" I shouted, slamming my fist on the table, shocking Mia, slightly bothering Zane, and getting an average, 'well,-sorry-for-whatever-the-heck-I-did-this-time-that-I'm-not-actually-sorry-for,' look from Cole, "Yes, I mean you! No one cares about what you're talking about, not even each other! You all need to just shut the freaking heck up!"

"Mal-"

"Don't call me that name! I don't want to be that pathetic weakling right now, I'm Nolam until I say otherwise!" I cut Cole off.

"Wait, what? Did Malon just call herself a pathetic weakling?" he blinked, looking like he could potentially start laughing, but was slightly scared at the same time.

"Yes! Thank you for listening to us for once in your life!" I bit, "But you still managed to get it wrong, you can't even be an echo! I said to call me Nolam so I can have a break from being that idiot!"

"I think-"

"Oh, you think? Really? That's fascinating, wait, you're a bloody researcher, so you must be so naturally brilliant, how can you deal with us lower life forms, especially Malon, who is sadly me? We must be like tiny specks under your glorious ability to think," I sneered, "Tell me what you know, I don't care what you think. It sounds weak and less confident to say you think rather than you know, and since you're sooo smart, you should use it."

"Malon,"Cole seemed to be annoyed at the very least.

"Fine! Call me that infidel, it gives me more fuel. But remember this one's name," I glared.

"Malon, you need to get yourself together. You can't just start insulting Mia, your friend, because you have anger issues," Cole proclaimed.

"Me have anger issues? You haven't seen anything yet," I laughed.

"Malon! This is completely out of hand!" Mia burst, "So help me, I'll take away your cheese and grape juice supplies!"

I gasped, "You wouldn't!" I grinned, "You'll have to do much better than that. I can get them anywhere, and I can go without those."

"You're games and systems then!" she remarked.

"I'd like to see you try, and I don't need those either," I flicked a crumb off my sleeve.

"Your communication!" she challenged.

I snorted, "Like I care."

"Your laptop!" she tried.

"Go for it," I encouraged.

"I don't get you! You act like those are more important than anything, including your friends' health, and then say you can live without them easily!" she threw her hands in the air.

"I don't need stuff to keep me going, or luxuries. I don't need money, I don't need any of those little things people get so worked up over," under my breath I muttered, "Like human relations."

"Well, fine!" she stood up, "Since nothing matters to you, why don't you just leave?"

"That's a great question, but I'm not falling for it," I looked at her in the eyes.

"What if we left you? We could kick you out, you know!" she threatened.

"I have no doubt that it would actually help you guys to do that, you could replace me with a far better coordinator. Find another one like Escapade," I pointed my fork at the boy who was sitting back, forehead resting on his open palm, "And you're golden. Me? I suck, seventh rate, worthless, problematic."

"Wait, did you just compliment Cole? While degrading yourself?" Zane interrupted.

"Yup," I popped the end, "Malon is already planning the rebellion. So, what's the word, are you going to get rid of me? That's the sane option, you know. You'll probably won't see very much of me at all, whether it's Malon or me in control. She'd respect your wishes and hide back in the shadows, but to be honest, she makes a terrible shadow dweller, too noisy."

"But, Cole said that you had a big fantasy when you were little about traveling, and you becoming a master trainer, would you just throw that dream away?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"There's a difference between a fantasy and a dream, fantasies are nice little things that could never happen and won't come true, fantasies are fiction. Dreams actually have a slight chance of working out. I don't have a dream, I have plenty of fantasies. Malon wishes I'd go away or just never existed, clearly a fantasy, this is her doing after all, and she's completely aware of what's going on, she just doesn't have the guts to stop me. She couldn't function without me, and she knows it. A fantasy I have is being in a slightly less screwed up head, never going to happen. Also, he has this idea that that's what I've always wanted to do," I rambled.

"And what's wrong with that idea?" she demanded.

"I'm not going to go into that, it won't make sense. But he would understand if he had just _asked_. There's a lot of things that seem like a mystery about me, but would quickly be cleared up if someone would care to ask," I waved her off.

"So, what I'm hearing is that you'd give up your dream, fantasy, whatever you want to call it, for a few seconds of power? Are we that worthless to you?!" she blurted.

I glared at her, my blood boiling and my heart a frozen stone, "Don't you dare assume things like that about me. Malon will like hearing assumptions, she finds it amusing, but I don't. Call me whatever you want, but don't you dare say a _word_ about anyone else. This isn't their issue."

"Well-"

"Okay, ladies, Nolam, there's a better way of dealing with this. I think I can resolve this conflict in one offer," Zane intervened.

"You have my undivided attention," I turned to him.

"So, Nolam, I have a feeling Malon would be at least a little happy with this deal. You can beat me up as much as you want," he seemed to be confident in this offer.

I cocked my head, "Did you just volunteer to be a human sacrifice to my rage?"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes. There's no catch, no loopholes, nothing. I won't fight back, I promise," he did a calming gesture, "And if someone asks, I'll make it so you won't get into any trouble. Deal?"

I mulled over it for a bit before deciding, "Let's take it outside, little tribute."

"Zane, you shouldn't have to do this," Mia warned.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Cole interrogated.

"Trust me, guys, I know what I'm doing," he reassured.

I arched an eyebrow, "Let's put that knowledge to he test, shall we? Right before I left on this journey I took some refresher martial arts lessons, and I need to make sure I don't get rusty."

He smiled, "Lead the way Little Miss Garynite."

"I hate it when you call me that," I growled, arriving in a clearing in the woods, "Here work for you?"

"I'm ready whenever," he announced.

I landed a right hook on his jaw, then followed up with a roundhouse kick, "Wow, I'm really out of it," I commented, screwing up my face in frustration as he clutched his side, barely standing, "And you're really weak, aren't you?"

He didn't reply, so I did a forty-five degree angle kick on his knee, causing him to collapse, gasping.

"Come on, we're not done yet, stand up," I told him as he held his knee, "I guess I'll help you then." I lifted him by his collar slammed him against a tree, "I'm interested as to how this is supposed to help anything."

He wheezed, "Don't. . . You. . . Worry."

_'Nolam, there's no reason to do this, he's already wounded. We both know he's not actually completely healed, even though he denies it.'_

**'Yeah, and your knee's still messed up. He asked for it. Literally. Don't go all goody goody on me and say it's wrong to hurt people when you're enjoying this.'**

_'I'm not denying that, I always have a reason though. You don't.'_

**'So what?'**

I hit him square in the nose, squeezing my eyes shut before punching his stomach.

_'Nolam, stop! He hasn't done anything this time!'_

**'This time, sure. But he's not going to stop unless I prevent that.'**

_'So what? Don't you like it when I'm in pain? Why are you hurting him when you could be hurting me instead?'_

I swung my elbow into his head.

**'Because, this hurts you more than you think or would ever admit. You haven't known him that long, you would care if it was anyone, but it's him. It's this particular playboy, I bet he's torn plenty of girl's hearts out, and the fact that you want to stop me but you want him to hurt more is too much for your tiny brain. Does it hurt? It should.'**

_'Stop it! I don't care who it is, I don't care what they've done, this isn't our place! We aren't the ones who are going to judge him, and by doing this, we're worse! Mad because nobody cares? This isn't going to help!'_

**'But it feels good, doesn't it? Come on, he's so close to bleeding if he isn't already. Just open your eyes, do it.'**

_'This isn't okay! You can't just hurt people, for the last time, Nolam! You can hurt me, I don't care! Just, I don't want things to go like this! This was supposed to be a new start!'_

Each sentence of thought was a hit.

**'What are you going to do about it? You're weaker than me, always have been, always will.'**

_"STOP IT, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND SHUT UP!"_ I bellowed, now just limply hitting him with a fist.

_'I'm going to win this fight. I'm actually going to win. Well, for now at least.'_

**'I don't want to stop! You can't make me!'**

"Stop me," I requested, "Zane?"

He groaned something before weakly pushing my arms to my side.

I opened my eyes to see a broken, bleeding nose, bloody forehead, bruising forming all over him, and his reopened wound bleeding as well. His arm seem to be at an off angle, but it was probably just a sprain. I did that.

I walked away, deeper in the forest. After a few yards, I started jogging. Soon enough, I was in an all out sprint, only stopping when I found a little hidden spring.

I sat by the water and called out my pokémon, Levy curling up in my lap, Cosmos (my roselia) playing in the water with Impa (my misdreavous), and Carin floating around.

Okay, this is going to sound really cheesy and non-realistic, but I actually started making up a song on the spot and singing it.

Kind of pointless and dramatic? Maybe.

No one came for me, at least not yet. No one had seemed to try even though I showed them a way to win. And I think I'd better let you decide if they care, because that's really not my business. I'm not sure if I want them to come for me or not, to be honest. I think I like it better this way, after all, Nolam hadn't hurt my pokémon. Besides, I don't deserve it, there's no reason to be concerned. They shouldn't come, I'm not worth it.

**'And here you were thinking you got rid of me. You know, at this point you're just bringing me back.'**

* * *

So, very dramatic. Well, hope you enjoyed this violent, dramatic chapter. :)

Well, I think I'm going to go play some Zelda to cheer myself up after writing that. Anyone with me? Cuccoos to attack, cuccoos to avoid, all that good stuff!

~Malon Garynite


	13. A Prelude to Lake Hylia

**Cole**

I sat at the table, staring at the stairway that led up into the lobby of the Great Tree. What had just happened? Malon had been acting very oddly lately, more than normal. Then she started talking about Nolam, and I knew that something bad was going to happen. I didn't act any different though, because I knew that would only make things work. Then Zane suggested that she beat him up, and I lost my appetite after they left.

They walked up the stairs and disappeared, neither of them giving a second glance at Mia and I at the table.

We sat in stunned silence for a few minutes. Then, I spoke up.

"I need to check on him," I said, starting to stand up from the table.

Mia put a hand on my shoulder. "Wait," she said. "Wouldn't it be better if we didn't intervene?"

I shook my head. "I've known Malon my whole life, and believe me when I say that she hates showing weakness. If she's not with Zane, then she'll find her way back, and if she's still beating up Zane, then I've known her long enough to know what to do." I headed towards the stairs. "If I'm not back in an hour, come looking for me," I called back to Mia.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

I shoved my way past the crowds of people in the lobby and sped down the huge roots of the Great Tree. I called out all my pokémon and asked them to help search for her.

We split up, with Poncz coming with me. I searched for ten minutes, not finding anything. Then, Kvikta burst through a bush and started pointing frantically in the direction she came from. I ran after her and found Zane slumped against a tree. He was battered and bruised, with blood on his shirt, but nothing seemed to be broken.

"Are you okay?!" I asked quickly, looking him over.

He groaned and nodded. The effort seemed to take a lot out of him. "I'm fine."

I had Poncz find my other pokémon, and with our combined effort, we managed to get Zane back to the Great Tree. We got him settled in a nice bed in the hospital wing in the topmost branches. Then, I went and got Mia.

When I told what happened, her eyes got wide. "Malon really beat him up?! Oh my gosh, Cole, she is dangerous! We have to find her before she does anything else!"

I put my hand on her arm. "No. Malon will come back when she's ready. I'm sure that when she saw what she was doing to Zane, Malon was able to take back control. We just need to wait."

So we waited.

* * *

Zane made a very quick recovery, and was up and walking the next day. The only evidence of his encounter with Nolam in the woods was a slight limp.

The Third Round took place two days after the second, and by then, the Great Tree was as packed as ever. During the days we had off, none of us felt like training, so we explored the Great Tree. It turned out to be a lot bigger than we expected; there was another section under the ground in the vast expanse of roots. The stadium was in the center of the tree, and was arranged differently than most stadiums. The seats weren't set on a slope, they were set against the wall, layering far above the stage. Since the spectators at the top of the stadium couldn't see the bottom very well, they were given special goggles that magnified their vision. The stage itself was very large; it had to be so that the third round could be comfortably performed. Other than that, the stadium was just comprised of oak wood.

On the first day, Zane and I found ourselves in the aquatics center at the base of the tree. I was swimming laps in the pool when Zane slipped in next to me. He had been doing flips on the diving board, but now he was over in the lap pool.

"Yeah?" I asked, switching from the breast stroke to the beautifly stroke.

He ducked into the lane next to me and matched me. "Just wanted to talk. I don't want you guys to blame Malon for what she did to me. I honestly believe that she wasn't in control of herself. She just has a voice in her head that she hates and that hates her. I'm fine, and she's back to normal...I think...and I just want things to go back to how they were. I don't want this to change things."

I nodded. "I know. I'm not going to mention it to her when she gets back, and I don't think you should either. Just let it go and act like nothing happened. That's the best way to deal with it."

He nodded. "That makes sense."

We swam in silence for the rest of the hour. When we finally got out of the pool at dinner time, I closed my eyes. Nolam had dealed a blow to our team right before the third round. I only hoped that we would still pull out on top.

* * *

It was the start of the third round. I could sense the excitement of the crowd from beyond the curtain of greenery that shielded our team from the stage. Everyone was talking excitedly, giving pep talks and sharing advice about calming nerves.

The Alliance was sitting in silence. Malon had not shown up yet and we would be disqualified if she wasn't with us when we went on stage.

We had tried looking for her, but she was no where to be found.

I sat picking my nails, a bad habit I had that had started when I was little. Mia was fiddling with her hair and Zane was sitting back, his eyes closed, deep in thought.

The MK introduced the first team that had moved on to the third round: Allana and Cavior's team. None of us clapped our hands: we were all too lost in our own nervous thoughts.

The second team was introduced Reema and Callas' team. They walked out onto the stage, smirking at us as they walked by.

The third team was announced. It was comprised of people I had seen before, but never interacted with. It was only us left, and I had given up.

"And our last qualifying team for tonight is The Alliance! I present to you, Zane Bynes, Mia Soranto, Malon Garynite, and Cole Escapade!" The MK shouted.

We looked at each other, sighed dejectedly, and walked out on stage.

The crowd roared, and The MK continued like nothing was wrong.

I looked at Mia. Malon wasn't with us, and that would be obvious, wouldn't it?

But Malon was with us. I turned my head towards the curtain of greenery and saw that Malon had joined us silently. She was standing next to Zane, staring straight ahead, like she was above us all.

I took a shaky breath of relief and focused my attention on the stage before me.

The four teams were in a circle surrounding the edge of the arena. In the center of the stage was a jungle gym of sorts comprised completely of metal piping. Bridges and aipom bars surrounded the edge, while a wall of pipes shrouded the interior. Slits at the bottom of the wall looked to be the only way to get inside.

The MK took a moment to explain the course, and then he started counting down.

_10_

I looked down at the floor and saw that it had transformed from the normal wood to a smooth metal, with pulsing blues lines crisscrossing to form the Nocturna Contest Symbol.

_9_

My clothes disappeared and were replaced by a gray jumpsuit with a black A printed on it.

_8_

Ninja star-like metal objects appeared on my belt; ten of them, five on each side.

_7_

Two short swords appeared on my back.

_6_

My choice pokémon, who I was allowed to bring into the battle with me, appeared by my side. Poncz looked at me, and then back at the metal structure.

_5_

I looked at my teammates, who seemed very focused.

_4_

I started to feel nauseous.

_3_

Nausea passed.

_2_

I steeled myself for what was about to happen.

_1_

I was ready. Let the Third Round of the Faron Woods Hyrule Contest begin.

_Begin._

I ducked down as soon as I heard the bell sound, signaling the start of the round. I felt a ninja star whiz past where my head was. I straightened up quickly and looked at where everyone was. Zane was already slipping under the wall. Malon was standing back and analyzing the situation, Carin circling around her protectively. Whenever a ninja star came near her, Carin zipped forward and grabbed it, throwing it back. Mia was...well, being freaking awesome. She was ducked and swerving around people, throwing star after star at people. Whenever a star hit a target, the person disappeared and the star reappeared at Mia's belt. She was like a gymnast; completely graceful, extremely quick, and very dangerous.

I ran towards the aipom bars, where two people, Allana and Callas, were battling.

I surprised Callas and hit him with a star in the back.

A light flashed and he disappeared. I was left staring at Allana.

We did nothing for a moment, and then I turned and headed towards the wall, leaving her staring after me.

I slipped under the edge of the wall and straightened. Poncz was battling the other pokémon and purposefully getting in the way of other people. I was inside the wall, staring at the structure before me.

It was a glameowwalk that circled a thick vertical beam in the center of the enclosure. Pipes jutted down at random angles from the ceiling and walls, leaving odd footholds to climb onto the glameowwalk.

I glanced around and saw that there were only three contestants in the enclosure: Zane, Reema, and a kid I recognized from Allana's team.

Zane and Reema were battling, and Reema seemed to be winning. The kid from Allana's team was sneaking up on Zane, and I could tell that he was going to strike very soon. I threw a star at him, catching him unaware and taking him out. Zane saw me and his eyes silently thanked me. I joined in the fight against Reema, who was extremely good. I threw star after star at her, but she dodged each one and kept throwing stars back at me.

After a while, I wondered how the fight outside was going. I hadn't heard much action going on, but I supposed that that was because I was inside a structure comprised of metal pipes.

I started to wear thin, and I could tell that Zane wasn't doing much better than myself. Then, a star from Reema caught me off guard and I stumbled backward, catching myself on a pipe that jutted from the wall.

Zane's eyes grew wide as Reema took the opportunity to launch a star at me.

I thought I was going to be out, but suddenly, Reema's eyes grew wide and she screamed as she disappeared in a flash of light. "NO!"

The star bounced harmlessly off me. Now that the owner had been hit, the star had no effect. I looked beyond where Reema had been standing. Mia stood with her arm outstretched, an expression of cool calculation on her face.

Then The MK's voice rang out. "And we have a winner! The Alliance sweeps the round with all four contestants staying in! Absolutely phenomenal!"

The pipe structure disappeared and I looked around as Malon walked towards us a neutral expression on her face.

We had won. And not only that, all four of us were still in. My head started to spin.

Once we had been presented with our ribbons, we all met back in the cafeteria, at our normal table. Mia was smiling and talking to me, but Zane was lost in thought.

When we had all sat down, Malon began.

"Guys, I'm leaving."

Mia's smile melted off her face and I took a deep breath.

"No you're not." I said flatly.

She shook her head. "I've already made up my mind. I don't want what happened to happen again. It was completely my fault, and there is no one to blame but me. I'm going, and that's that."

Zane stood up. "You, me, in the hall. Now."

He walked away towards the stairs that led to the lobby. Malon stood up and followed him, not saying a word.

Mia and I exchanged glances.

They came back a minute later. Malon was expressionless, but she sat down.

"Never mind," she said.

And that was that.

We left Faron Woods the next day, and headed west. Zane had said he wanted to go someplace, but he wouldn't tell us where, so we boarded the Mono-Rail without question.

While Mia and Malon went to the Battle Cart to entertain themselves, Zane and I talked in the compartment.

"So," he began, "do you know how old Malon is?"

I glanced at him. My eyes widened. "Ummm, no?"

He nodded.

I took a deep breath. "I've never really thought about it, but I guess I don't know..." I trailed off awkwardly.

He nodded again. "And I don't suppose you know her favorite color?" he asked.

I nodded. "Oh that's easy. Red."

"Red. What shade?" he asked.

"The blood of angry men," I commented nonchalantly. "And black."

"Black," he repeated.

"The dark of ages past."

He nodded for a third time. "Umm, okay."

The joke was completely lost on him.

I shook my head, laughing silently.

"And her ambition is to be a Master Trainer?" he said.

I nodded. "She wants to be the very best, like no one ever was."

He stared at me. "That's a pretty big goal."

"To catch them is her real quest, to train them is her cause," I stated.

He stared at me like I was psycho.

I gave up. He was hopeless.

The train slowed, and I could tell that we had reached our destination.


End file.
